Renaissance
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: Six mois après la fon de la saison 2 de nouveaux evenements etranges surviennent dans le digimonde.un jour les digisauveurs vivront ils en paux?
1. La douleur

Bonjour tout le monde !Me revoila avec une nouvelle fanfic avec une petite surprise à partir du chapitre 2.Vous voulez savoir?Alors lisez!  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
Pour ma fic,j'ai crée un personnage mais pas son digimon.  
  
Emilie: C'est une fille quatorze ans très courageuse et prête à tout pour aider ses amis.D'ailleurs quand ses amis sont en danger,elle fonce droit dans le danger en n'ecoutant que son c?ur.Cependant elle reflechit toujours avant de se lancer vers le danger.Elle est française mais est japonaise par ses grands parents maternels qui ont immigré en France peu avant la seconde guerre mondiale.Ses grands parents paternels sont italiens et ont émigré en Allemagne dans les années 50.Son père et son oncle sont donc allemands mais son oncle est parti en Ecosse et son père en France.Ainsi Emilie baigne dans quatre cultures et parle parfaitement cinq langues: le japonais,le français,l'allemand,l'italien et l'anglais.  
  
Penguimon: Son digimon adore sa partenaire même si il la trouve un peu folle dans certains moments.On le prouvera deux ou trois fois environ.Il est prêt à tout pour protéger sa partenaire.Son attaque laser glace est redoutable et permet de battre beaucoup de digimon disciples et aussi quelques champions grâce à un travail d'équipe.  
  
1] LA DOULEUR  
  
Nous sommes au Japon pendant les vacances d'été,le 16 Août précisement.Les petits japonais voulaient encore s'amuser afin de profiter des quize derniers jours qu'il restait avanr la reprise des cours.Et nos amis,les digisauveurs,ne faisaient aucune exception à la règle.D'ailleurs ils avaient de faire un pique nique dans le digimonde aujourd'hui.Je suppose que je ne présente pas nos héros préférés.Bon levez les mains ceux qui les connaissent pas.Quoi!Tant que ça!Bon baissez les mains je vais faire les présentations.  
  
Tai : Il a seize ans.Il adore jouer au football et est le capitaine de l'équipe de Odaiba dans laquelle joue aussi Davis.Il sort avec Sora.Aussi il est le chef de l'équipe bien que personne l'ait désigné.Son digimon est Agumon.  
  
Matt : Il a seize ans aussi et est le meilleur ami de Tai.Il est le chanteur et guitariste d'un groupe de rock et toutes les filles lui courent après surtout Jun,la s?ur de Davis.Son digimon est Gabumon.  
  
Izzi : Il a quinze ans.Il est le petit génie du groupe surtout en informatique.Il s'occupe de trouver des solutions aux problemes dans le digimonde.Il est aidé souvent par Cody.Aussi il sort avec Mimi.Son digimon est Tentomon.  
  
Sora : Elle a seize ans.Elle est la meilleure amie de Mimi et sort avec Tai.Elle est la championne de tennis de l'école.Son digimon est Biomon.  
  
Mimi : Elle a seize ans.Elle est completement folle de la mode et s'entend très bien avec Yolei.Elle est revenue vivre au Japon.Son digimon est Palmon.  
  
Joe : Il a dix huit ans et est le plus vieux de l'équipe.Il fait des études de médecine.Il s'entend très bien avec Cody.Son digimon est Gomamon.  
  
Davis : Il est le chef des nouveaux digisauveurs.Il a treize ans et il a accepté de ne plus être amoureux de Kary puisque celle ci sort avec TK.Et je crois que cela faut mieux pour lui.Il est le meilleur ami de Ken et aussi prend Tai comme son idole.Par contre il se dispute souvent avec Yolei.Son digimon est Veemon.  
  
Yolei : Elle a quatorze ans.Elle est completement amoureuse de Ken.Elle est aussi folle de la mode et du shopping que Mimi. Aussi elle est la meilleure amie de Kary.Son digimon est Hawmon.  
  
Cody : Il a dix ans et est le plus jeune de l'équipe.Il est pourtant très sérieux,intelligent et mature pour son âge.Il est devenu plus sociable et est maintenant très ami avec Ken.Son digimon est Armardillomon.  
  
TK : Il a treize ans et sort avec Kary.Il est le petit frère de Matt.Il deteste les pouvoirs des ténèbres à souhaiter leur destruction mais il sait que c'est impossible car là où est la lumière on rencontre aussi les ténèbres et plus la lumière est forte et plus les ténèbres sont épaisses.Pourtant il sait qu'il doit toujours laisser allumer la lumière dans son c?ur: l'espoir.Son digimon est Patamon.  
  
Kary : Elle a treize ans.Elle est la petite s?ur de Tai.Elle a un problème.Elle garde beaucoup de choses en elle mais grâce à Yolei elle arrive mieux à parler de ses problèmes ou pensées.Aussi elle est très gentille et tout le monde l'aime beaucoup. Son digimon est Gatomon. Ken : Il a quatorze ans.Je reviens pas sur son passé sinon on y passera deux jours environ.Il sort maintenant avec Yolei.Il a le même problème que Kary mais parle plus grâce à l'aide de Davis.Son digimon est Wormmon.  
  
Bon maintenant je reprends l'histoire où je l'ai laissé.Bien donc en cette belle journée de vacances d'été,les digisauveurs ont prévu de se rassembler chez Izzi à dix heures pour partir ensuite dans le digimonde.Mais rendons visite à l'un des digisauveur.Oh !Il semble avoir le sommeil agité.Il se réveille en se redressant dans son lit tenant sa nuque.Celle ci lui fait aussi mal que si on lui avait appliqué un tison ardent.  
  
_Oh non!C'est pas vrai!se dit Ken.  
  
_Qu'est qui y a Ken?demande la voix ensommeillée de Wormmon.  
  
_..La spore noire.J'ai l'impression qu'elle me brûle.  
  
_Hein!Il faut prévenir les autres!sursaute Wormmon qui au mot spore noire s'était complement réveillé.  
  
_Oui.On a rendez vous à dix heures chez Izzi.Je leur dirai à ce moment.  
  
_Tu as bien dit dix heures?demande ironiquement son digimon.  
  
_Oui c'est dix heures!Pourquoi cette question?demande Ken intrigué par cette question.  
  
_Parce que tu es en retard!Il est dix moins le quart d'heure!Un quart d'heure pour déjeuner,s'habiller et aller de Tamashi à Odaiba tu as!Oui tu as raison!C'est fort problable que tu sois chez Izzi....  
  
_Euh En un quart d'heure ça m'etonnerai!  
  
_En retard!termine son digimon en s'esclaffant.  
  
Aussitôt Ken se depecha puis partit pour Odaiba.il arriva chez Izzi à onze heures moins le quart.Les autres commençaient serieusement à s'impatienter.  
  
_Bon!Y fait quoi?s'impatiente fortement Matt.  
  
_Eh!Ken n'habite pas notre quartier!Il y a peut etre un bouchon,une grève...Il est peut être obligé de se rendre ici à pied!dit Yolei cherchant des excuses pour Ken.  
  
_Oui ça paraît logique!approuve Cody.  
  
_Tu en penses quoi Izzi?Tu pourrais vérifier sur internet si il n'y a pas quelque chose pouvant retarder Ken!demande Joe.  
  
_Bonne idée Joe!approuve Sora.  
  
_Alors Izzi?Tu le fais ou pas?demande impatiemment Matt.  
  
_Mouais!Mun!  
  
_Bon Izzi est encore completement coupé de la réalité!soupire Davis.  
  
_Eh!Peut etre que Ken est en train de se battre contre des digimon qui aurait à nouveau envahi notre monde!On devrait verifier!propose Tai emballé à cette idée.  
  
_TAI!font Kary,Sora,Mimi et Yolei.  
  
_Tiens!Toutes les filles sont d'accord!constate TK en souriant.  
  
_Mais qu'est qui fait?Mais qu'est qui fait?reprend Matt pour la dixième fois levant ses bras au ciel et se tenant près de la porte.  
  
_Peut être qu'il ouvre simplement la porte au moment où tu parle de lui!dit Ken ouvrant la porte.  
  
_Ah!sursaute Matt effrayé pendant que ses amis rigolent.  
  
_Bonjour les amis!Excusez moi d'être en retard mais..  
  
_Mais il a oublié de mettre son réveil!Ca qui confirme le dicton!se moque Wormmon.  
  
_Quel dicton?demande Cody curieux.  
  
_Rien du tout Cody!  
  
_Si si!C'est simple!Il dit: « Quand on n'a pas de tête on a des jambes »!replique le digimon en s'effondra sur le plancher mort de rire.  
  
Les enfants et les digimon rièrent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Izzi stoppe leurs éclats.  
  
_Excusez moi les amis mais il se passe des choses étranges dans le digimonde.  
  
_Quoi!Mais alors il doit avoir un lien!s'exclame Ken.  
  
_Un lien?Mais avec quoi?demande Davis.  
  
_Bien.Ce matin je me suis réveillé avec une douleur insoutenable à la nuque.Je comprend donc qu'il s'agit de la spore noire et avec ce que raconte Izzi,je crois que c'est vraiment inquietant. _Et il y a une agitation assez bizzare dans le digimonde et c'est situé près du village des bébés digimon.  
  
_Quoi Izzi!Et si il arrivait quelque chose au village alors il n'y aurait plus de digioeuf alors plus de renaissance de digimon!Il faut y aller!s'emporte TK.  
  
_Calme toi TK!On va y aller!tente de le calmer Ken.  
  
_De toute façon,on doit y aller!décide Tai.  
  
_Bon le chef vient de parler!se moque Matt.  
  
_Allez on y va!Digi passage ouvre toi!hurle Davis.  
  
Aussitôt les enfants et leurs digimon partent pour le digimonde afin de sauver le village des bébés digimon.  
  
_TK!PATAMON!  
  
_ELECMON!hurlent les deux interpellés tandis que TK attrape Elecmon dans ses bras. _Que se passe t-il ici?demande Davis. _Il y a deux digimon ultimes qui menacent le village et je suis rien face à eux!se lamente Elecmon.  
  
_Mais non!Tu es très utile au village et tu dois rester en vie pour le rester!le console Wormmon.  
  
_On va les trouver et les battre!declare Tai.  
  
Soudain pendant que les enfants reflechissent sur ces nouvelles:  
  
_Toile d'araignée!  
  
_Attaque sarcophage!  
  
Heureusement les digimon parviennent à esquiver les attaques.  
  
Les digisauveurs regardent d'où proviennent les attaques et ils ont la mauvaise surprise de trouver Arukenimon et Mummymon.  
  
_Vous!Mais êtes mort?bredouille Cody.  
  
_Oui c'est vrai!approuve Yolei.  
  
_Je vous rappelle qu'un digimon peut renaitre!dit calmement Arukenimon.  
  
_Oui et on va vous mettre une raclée!rigole Mummymon.  
  
_Tu crois ça?On vous a deja battu plusieurs fois et on peut le refaire!dit Ken.  
  
_Oh le petit Ken essaie de jouer au heros!se moque Mummymon.  
  
_Il ne va pas le faire longtemps!sourit mysterieusement Arukenimon.  
  
_Oh je n'aime pas ça!dit Matt.  
  
_Moi non plus!approuve Tai.  
  
_Vous savez ce que c'est que ça?leur demande Arukenimon.  
  
Elle tenait dans ses mains un petit morceau noir.  
  
_On dirait un residu de tour noire!repond Cody.  
  
_On ne peut rien vous cacher!Maintenant regardez attentivement!dit Arukenimon toucha d'un doigt le petit morceau de tour noire.  
  
Aussitôt alors Ken plaque ses mains sur sa nuque hurlant de douleur:  
  
_AIE!La spore noire!  
  
_Oh je comprend!Ce morceau agit comme un emetteur et la spore est le recepteur!Mais quel est l'avantage de provoquer des douleurs à Ken?explique Yolei.  
  
_Tres intelligente!Et bien c'est très simple et aussi pratique à condition de passer à la vitesse superieure!explique Arukenimon en appuyant les deux mains sur le residu noir.  
  
Alors Ken ressentit une douleur encore plus forte mais ce ne fut pas le seul evenement à noter.NON car tous les digimon regresserent au niveau bébé.  
  
_Arf!Tous nos digimon ont regressé!constate Joe.  
  
_On peut les redigivolver!decide Davis.  
  
_Bien parlé mon petit Davis!A toi Botamon!  
  
_Oui Tai!Botamon digivolve toi.......en.....  
  
_J'y arrive pas!  
  
_C'est pas vrai!Il n'y a que des amateurs!Chibimon!  
  
_Bien Davis!Chibimon digivolve toi......en......  
  
_Pourquoi tu t'es pas digivolvé?le secoue Davis.  
  
_J'y arrive pas!  
  
_Alors Davis!Tu viens de rejoindre les amateurs?se moque Tai.  
  
_Aucun d'eux ne se digivolvera!Cette magnifique chose me permet d'empecher les digivolutions même l'hyperdigivolution!Maintenant vous y serez confrontés souvent mais ce sera pas vraiment à cause de moi!les informe Arukenimon en s'eloignant avec Mummymon. Dès que Arukenimon eut disparut,La douleur de Ken s'était calmée comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il se releva tenant toujours sa main sur la nuque.   
  
_Ken!Tu as encore mal?demande Yolei inquiète.  
  
_Non ça va.  
  
_Je sens qu'on va s'amuser à partir de maintenant!ironise Matt.  
  
_Si seulement on pouvait digivolver nos digimon!dit Joe.  
  
_Il faudrait pouvoir extraire la spore noire!propose Izzi.  
  
_Ce qui est impossible!repond Wormmon.  
  
_Alors la digivolution devient impossible!resume Kary.  
  
_Moi je propose de revenir dans notre monde et de penser à tout cela!On trouverait peut être un plan!  
  
_Bonne suggestion Cody!approuve Sora.  
  
_Et puis on pourra manger!dit Tsubumon.  
  
_Oui les digimon doivent reprendre des forces!rappelle TK.  
  
_Alors on rentre à Odaiba!decide Davis.  
  
Ainsi les digisauveurs prirent leurs digimon et retournèrent dans le monde réel.  
  
Et voilà si vous aimez ou pas meme review stp^^ 


	2. La nouvelle

Eh oui je parle pas cinq langies mais trois qui ssont anglais,français et allemand mais j'essaye d'apprendre le japonaos.Et il s'est passé quoi le 16 Aout? Oo Quand à la fin de la saison 2 hje t'enverrai un e-mail avec un lien vers des resumés plus des clips mais en japonais/ils sont super .^^  
  
2] LA NOUVELLE  
  
En France dans la petite ville de Fourmies vivait une famille composée de huit enfants dont deux cousins.Il s'agissait de la famille de Emilie Vezan.Emilie était une jeune fille de quatorze ans considéré par ses petits frères s?urs et son cousin comme l'ainée des enfants.Bien qu'en fait elle était la seconde enfant.Sa cousine Marion avait seize ans mais entre elle et le reste des enfants l'amitié n'était pas tres devellopée completement à celle qui unissait les sept autres enfants.Aussi une grande opposition separait les enfants de Marion: ils adoraient tous la série digimon tandis que Marion detestait tout ce qu'elle considerait comme enfantillages ridicules.Un autre détail était que les enfants sortaient souvent jouer dehors tandis que Marion restait toujours enfermée dans sa chambre et n'en sortait qu'à l'heure des repas.  
  
Alfred avait douze ans et était le petit génie de la famille.Il avait un an d'avance.Ensuite Charlotte avait dix ans.Elle ne croyait pas trop aux digimon.Elle aimait juste la série mais elle pensait qu'il était impossible d'avoir son partenaire digimon.Les jumeaux Richard et Julien avaient huit ans et étaient très proches l'un de l'autre.On pourrait presque croire qu'ils ont un pouvoir télépathique.Aussi ils aimaient beaucoup faire des blagues.Tout comme Emilie et Sophie,ils croyaient dur comme fer à l'existence des digimon.Sophie avait six ans et était douce et gentille.Charlie était le petit frère de Marion né deux mois avant la mort de ses parents.Il est consideré comme leur frère.Enfin Paul est un petit garçon de quatre ans très gentil.Lui aussi adorait les digimon et revait de posseder son propre partenaire digimon et d'aller dans le digimonde.  
  
Ainsi on était le seize Aout,les vacances d'été étaient presque finies.Emilie s'était levée tôt pout une fois.Elle était à son ordinateur cherchant des informations sur les saisons 3 et 4 de digimon qui passerait bientôt en France puisque la 2 était finie.Elle décida d'inspecter sa boite aux lettres.Elle l'ouvrit et constata un e-mail dont l'expéditeur se nommait Gennai.Ce pouvait il qu'il s'agissait de lui?Non.Elle rigola puis lut l'objet: bienvenue digisauveuse.Là elle ne savait plus quoi penser.Est qu'il s'agissait d'une blague ou d'un truc sérieux.Elle decida d'ouvrir le e-mail et le lut:  
  
Chère Emilie,  
  
Je sais que tu seras surprise quand tu recevra ce e-mail.Tous les digisauveurs le sont la première fois même si ils connaissent l'existence du digimonde.Ainsi tu es une digisauveuse maintenant.Je te conseille de vite partir dans le digimonde qui t'attend avec ton symbole.Mais avant pour y aller,clique sur le lien dessous mon message.  
  
A bientôt.  
  
Gennai  
  
Emilie clique aussitôt sur le lien et une lumière très aveuglante sort de l'ordinateur.Alors Emilie sent quelque chose dans sa main et se retrouve aspirée par l'ordinateur.Le premier voyage vers le digimonde avait commencé et ce ne serait pas le dernier.  
  
Alors elle se rendit compte que ses vetements avaient changé.Dans le monde réel,elle avait les cheveux roux et longs,des lunettes rouges,un tee-shirt orange,un short vert et pas de chaussures.Dans le digimonde,elle portait toujours un short vert et son tee-shirt mais en plus,elle avait un debardeur rouge du style de celui à Davis;des basket violettes et aussi des lunettes comme celles de Takato dans la saison 3 ainsi qu'une casquette bleue claire mise comme Takuya.Dans sa main,elle voit son digivice;un D3 violet.  
  
Elle contemple le digimonde;cet endroit qu'elle a tant vu à la television et en reve et qui était plus beau encore en réalité.Il était magnifique.  
  
Soudain une petite voix l'appelle:  
  
_Emilie!crie un digimon ressemblant à un petit pingouin violet qui bondit sur elle et la fit tomber à terre.  
  
_Wahoo!Toi je parie que tu es mon partenaire digimon!  
  
_Oui!Mon nom est Penguinmon!  
  
_C'et formidable!J'ai topujours revé d'avoir mon partenaire digimon!dit Emilie émue.  
  
_Tiens!dit il tendant un scanner comme ceux de la saison 1 avec un symbole à l'interieur.  
  
_On dirait un scanner et un symbole.  
  
_Oui c'est le tien!  
  
Emilie observa attentivement son symbole.C'était un rond d'où partaient quatre triangles du haut,du bas,de gauche et de droite.  
  
_Il signifie quoi?  
  
_Je ne sais pas moi!  
  
Emilie le mit à son cou et commença à se promener dans le digimonde accompagné de son partenaire digimon.Deux heures plus tard,elle decide de rentrer dans le monde reel.  
  
Quand elle arrive,ses six freres et s?urs sont tous devant son ordinateur si bien qu'il se retrouve tous en tas comme on le voit si bien si bien dans la saison 2. (XD)  
  
_Euh on pourrait savoir d'où tu viens?demande Charlotte.  
  
_Ouille!arrêtez de m'ecraser!  
  
_Penguinmon!  
  
_Non moi c'est Tsunomon,la forme entrainement de Penguinmon!  
  
_Mais c'est un digimon!s'exclame Sophie.  
  
_Incroyable!s'étonnent Richard et Julien ravis.  
  
_Comment ça se fait?demande Charlie.  
  
_Grace à ça!repond fierement Emilie montrant son D3.  
  
_C'est un D3!Mais alors tu es une digisauveuse!conclut Paul.  
  
_Oui!  
  
Emilie explique toute l'histoire aux enfants qui sont ravis.Soudain leur mère ouvre la porte pour leur parler:  
  
_Bonjour maman!  
  
_Bonjour les enfants!J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.  
  
_Laquelle?demande Alfred.  
  
_Eh bien l'entreprise où travaille votre père l'a muté dans une de ses firmes au Japon alors nous devons demenager.  
  
_C'est vrai?C'est genial!  
  
_Hein!Je croyais que vous seriez tristes d'apprendre cela!Mais nous partons dans dix jours. Ainsi la mère sortit et referma la prte de la chambre de sa fille ainée.  
  
_Le Japon!Là où vivent Davis et les autres!dit Alfred.  
  
_C'est notre pays d'origine aussi!rappelle la douce voix de Charlotte.  
  
_N'oubliez qu'il faudra faire attention!Si on leur dit que les connaît ils font se demander quoi!  
  
_Oui Emilie a raison!approuve Richard.  
  
_Si on leur dit qu'on les a vu à la télé on va se faire enfermer!dit Julien.  
  
Ainsi les enfants étaient très excités de retourner au Japon. 


	3. Gaffes

3] GAFFES  
  
(C'est un chapitre plutot drole!^^)  
  
Au Japon,c'était la rentrée des classes.Emilie et ses frères et s?urs allaient entrer en plein milieu scolaire car pour les japonais,l'année scolaire commence en Avril et s'imtteromp en été durant la période des grandes vacances en France.Ensuite on s'arrete environ un mois à Noel puis on reprend jusqu'à environ début Mars.  
  
Dans la classe de Tai,Matt,Sora,Izzi et Mimi,on accueillait une nouvelle élève.  
  
_Bon les enfants,voici une nouvelle venue de France.  
  
_Salut!Je me nomme Marion Tebard.  
  
_Bien Marion!Vas t'asseoir à côté de...de Koushiro.  
  
_OK!C'est lequel de ces idiots?  
  
_Euh Koushiro lève ta main qu'elle puisse te reperer.  
  
Izzi lève à contrecoeur sa main et Marion s'avance vers sa table et installe ses affaires en silence.  
  
Tai souffle à Matt:  
  
_Pas commode la nouvelle!  
  
_Oui mais elle est très belle je trouve!  
  
A l'école primaire en cinquième classe,on accueillait aussi une nouvelle.  
  
_Les enfants!Cette petite fille vient de France et passera l'année avec nous.  
  
_Et toute la scolarité aussi!Bonjour je m'appelle Charlotte Vezan.  
  
_Bien Charlotte!Vas t'asseoir près de Cody;le garçon au troisième rang.  
  
_Bien.  
  
Cody leva sa main pour aider Charlotte bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de cela.  
  
_Bonjour!Moi c'est Iori mais tous mes amis m'appellent Cody.  
  
_Enchanté Cody.  
  
Au collège en huitième,Davis,Kary et TK avaient eux aussi le droit à un nouvel élève.  
  
_Bonjour je m'appelle Alfred Vezan et j'ai douze ans.  
  
_Bien Alfred!Vas t'asseoir à côté de Davis!Le garçon aux lunettes!  
  
_Bien.  
  
_Salut petit!Moi c'est Davis,le meilleur joueur de foot de mon équipe!  
  
_Salut Davis!Toujours aussi vantard!  
  
A un rang plus loin,cette réplique étonna Kary et TK:  
  
_Toujours?s'interroge Kary.  
  
_C'est bizare!Il connaît Davis depuis quand?  
  
Enfin en neuvième dans la classe de Yolei,on accueillait pas un nouveau mais deux.Le premier était Ken qui sétait déjà assis à un rang de plus que Yolei.  
  
_Ayaho!Mon nom est Emilie Vezan!  
  
_Bien!Vas t'asseoir près de Yolei.  
  
_Salut Yolei!  
  
_Salut je suis Yolei et lui c'est Ken!  
  
_Le genie?interrogea faussement Emilie.  
  
_Euh non!ment Ken.  
  
Les trois nouveaux amis écoutent le cours puis à la récréation,Emilie les accompagnent dans la cour:  
  
_Alors c'est bien la France?  
  
_Oui mais je prefere être ici!  
  
_Ah oui!Et tu as des freres et s?urs?  
  
_L'ecoute pas!C'est pour savoir si t'en as pas alors elle vas t'en donner trois!  
  
_Non j'en ai déjà six avec qui je m'entend parfaitement bien!  
  
_Arf!Tu fais comment?  
  
_Je me demande où est Davis moi!  
  
_Surement encore en retenue!  
  
_Davis Motumiya?Le joueur de foot?  
  
_Oui comment sais tu ça?  
  
_Oh la gaffe!pense Emilie.  
  
_Euh ben j'en ai entendu parler dans les couloirs!bredouille Emilie.  
  
_Ah ok!  
  
Alors arrive Kary:  
  
_Salut!  
  
_Salut Kary!repondent ils ensemble.  
  
_Euh comment tu connais le nom de Kary?demande Yolei.  
  
_Oh bravo!deuxième gaffe!pense Emilie.  
  
_Et bien voilà....  
  
Soudain on voit son sac remuer.  
  
_Au secours!J'etouffe!Un livre vient de tomber!Appellez le SAMU,les urgences VITE! Kary,Yolei et Ken regardent étrangement le sac de Emilie.Celle ci est devenue aussi pâle qu'une morte.  
  
_Euh je dois y aller!J'ai completement oublié que j'avais un devoir de maths!  
  
Aussitôt elle s'empare de son sac et court très très vite.  
  
Les trois amis la regardent s'eloigner d'un air très étonnés.Après quelques minutes,ils decident de retourner en cours et de ne pas trop se poser de questions ainsi que d'en parler aux autres à la cantine.  
  
Ainsi à l'heure de midi,les digisauveurs se retrouvent à leur table.  
  
_Dites nous on a une nouvelle pas très commode!dit Sora.  
  
_En parlant de nouvelle,on a une aussi et plutôt particulière!dit Ken.  
  
_Ah?  
  
Alors Ken,Yolei et Emilie raconte tout sur Emilie.  
  
_Vezan!Comme Charlotte!fait Cody.  
  
_Et aussi comme Alfred!rajoute Davis.  
  
_Oui ce gamin est bizzare aussi!rajoute TK.  
  
_Charlotte m'a parue normale moi.  
  
_Ils sont surement frères et s?urs!deduit Tai.  
  
_Oui et ils se ressemblent beaucoup!dit Kary.  
  
_Moi ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est son sac!dit Matt.  
  
_En effet ça c'est pas normal du tout!approuve Ken.  
  
_Je me demande si...non c'est impossible!  
  
_Quoi Sora?demande Mimi.  
  
_Rien c'est idiot!  
  
_Pourtant elle à l'air plutôt gentille et mignonne cette Emilie!fait Davis.  
  
_Davis!Pense à autre chose que tes hormones!replique Yolei.  
  
_Bon on fait quoi?demande Izzi.  
  
_Aucune idée.  
  
Ainsi les digisauveurs restaient là pensifs.  
  
Je sens que serp va etre ravi du prochain chapitre^^ 


	4. Le bal raté

Ah ok!^^ Sinon tu vas être très très contente avec les premières lignes du chapitre.euh pour Marion c'est pas du tout ça.Je connais cette fille depuis qu'on est en sixième et on est plutot ennemis.Je la supporte pas et je crois bien que c'est reciprogue.Alors dans ses deux fics je lui donne un mauvais role?Petite vengeance quoi.  
  
4] LE BAL RATE  
  
Ajourd'hui on était le quinze Septembre.Le lycée organisait un bal et les digisauveurs s'en réjouissaient beaucoup.Le soir,Matt animait le bal avec son groupe de rock.TK dansait avec Kary;Yolei avec Ken; Izzi avec Mimi et enfin Tai avec Sora.Cody,lui avait invité Charlotte à l'accompagner.Joe regardait tranquillement au buffet ses amis s'amusaient.Seul Davis assis sur un banc dans le fond de gymnasme transformé en salle des fêtes,ne s'amusait guère.Ils regardaient ses amis tous en couple alors que lui n'était avec personne.  
  
Emilie état là aussi et avait vu Davis.elle décida de l'aborder.  
  
_Salut Davis!  
  
_Emilie?Salut!  
  
_Toi aussi tu es seul?  
  
_Oui mais toi c'est pas pareil!T'es nouvelle alors que moi..  
  
Soudain on entend un petit bruit provenant d'une poche du short de Emilie.  
  
_C'est quoi ça Emilie?  
  
Emilie prend son D3 dans le creux de la main.  
  
_C'est pas vrai!Davis!Vite on doit aller dehors!  
  
_Euh on va encore dire que je suis bête mais pourquoi?  
  
_Il y a des digimon près d'ici!Apparement deux champion et une dizaine de disciple.  
  
_Attend tu viens de parler de digimon?  
  
_Ah oui!Tu penses à ça?dit elle montrant son D3.  
  
_Un D3 mais alors t'es une digisauveuse!Et ton sac l'autre jour c'était ton digimon?  
  
Soudain une petite boule orange arrive.  
  
_Emilie!Vite!  
  
_Oui!Viens Davis!On aura besoin de Veemon!  
  
_Une minute!Comment tu sais que Veemon est mon digimon?  
  
_Je vous expliquerai ça plus tard!  
  
_OK!repond Davis peu surpris.  
  
Aussitôt les deux enfants et Tsunomon sortent dehors.Ils decouvrent ainsi un Kuwagamon,des Gazimon et des Bakemon.  
  
_Tsunomon!Digivolve toi!  
  
_Oui!Tsunomon digivolve toi........en Penguinmon  
  
_Il a l'air plus chétif!  
  
_Chetif!TU vas voir!Montre lui!  
  
_Oui bien sur!Laser glace!  
  
L'attaque toucha trois Gazimon qui ne purent plus bouger.  
  
_Alors Davis?  
  
_J'ai rien dit!  
  
_Davis!Digivolve moi vite!  
  
_Veemon!T'as raison!  
  
_Veemon digivolve toi........en.....  
  
_Pourquoi ça ne marche pas?  
  
_Penguinmon!Essaye de digivolver encore une fois!  
  
_OK!Penguinmon digivolve toi.......en...  
  
_Ca ne marche toujours pas!  
  
_Pourquoi je peux pas me digivolver niveau champion?  
  
_Ben deja t'as moins d'experience que nous!dit Veemon.  
  
_Davis!Essaye l'hyperdigivolution!  
  
_C'est une bonne idée mais je me demande comment tu sais tout sur nous!  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Veemon hyperdigivolve toi........en....  
  
_Ca ne marche pas!Je suis toujours Veemon!  
  
_On a besoin d'aide Davis!Il faut aller chercher les autres!  
  
_Ouarf!Alors un de nous doit aller les chercher et l'autre restera ici!  
  
_Bonne idée!Et moi j'en ai une pour aller chercher les autres!  
  
_Ah oui!  
  
Emilie s'eloigna courant vers le gymnasme.Aussitôt elle monte sur la scène:  
  
_Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais les élèves dont j'appellerai le nom devront se rendre dans la salle d'entrée où une personne de confiance viendra les chercher.  
  
_Il se passe quoi au juste?demande Izzi.  
  
_Je ne sais pas!repond Yolei.  
  
_Hida Iori.  
  
_Moi?fait Cody.  
  
Cody étonné sort.  
  
_Ichijouchi Kenneth.  
  
_Inoue Miyako.  
  
_Ishida Yamato.  
  
Matt qui était sur la scène descendit très étonné tout comme ses amis.  
  
_Izzumi Koushiro.  
  
_Kamiya Ikary.  
  
_C'est bizzare!C'est tout notre groupe on dirait!remarque Sora.  
  
_Kamiya Taiichi.  
  
_Kido Joe.  
  
_Tachikawa Mimi.  
  
_Takenouchi Sora.  
  
_Il ne reste plus que moi!se dit TK.  
  
_Takaishi Takeru.  
  
_Voilà.Vous pouvez continuer.  
  
Aussitôt de la scène pour aller où attendait le reste des digisauveurs.  
  
_Vous êtes tous là!On peut y aller!  
  
_Je crois que cette fille est vraiment bizzare!dit Yolei.  
  
_Euh qui y a t-il au juste?demande Izzi.  
  
_D'accord!Il y a des digimon en ville et Davis,Veemon et Penguinmon ne tiendront pas très longtemps.  
  
_Euh tu as dit digimon?demande Sora.  
  
_C'est exact!Ah oui!Regardez!repond elle montrant son D3.  
  
_Un digivice du modèle D3!  
  
_Mais alors..  
  
_Bien vu Cody!Oui je suis digisauveuse comme vous!  
  
_euh une minute on pourrait savoir comment tu nous connaît?demande Kary.  
  
_Comme j'ai dit à Davis je vous expliquerai ça plus tard!Voyons où sont les digimon?Arf ils ont disparus!  
  
_Comment tu peux le savoir?demande Izzi intrigué.  
  
_C'est simple!Mon frère Alfred l'a un peu modifié!C'est un genie de la technique!  
  
_Izzi a jamais reussi nos digivices!dit Yolei.  
  
_J'aimerai bien rencontrer ce gamin moi alors!dit Izzi surpris.  
  
_Où ils sont?Mais tu vas marcher sale machin?s'enerve Emilie.  
  
_Je t'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois qu'il ne faut jamais s'enerver sur un appareil!dit une voix.  
  
_Qui est cette voix?demande Mimi.  
  
_Alfred!Montre toi!  
  
Alfred arrive.  
  
_Tu peux regler ce problème?demande Emilie.  
  
_Très facilement mais sans ordinateur ce sera dur.  
  
_Tiens!dit Izzi tendant son ordinateur portable.  
  
_Euh mer.e..merc...Mer....merci.EMILIE!Arrête de rire!  
  
_De quoi?Moi?  
  
Alfred se met aussitôt au travail.  
  
_Parfait!Nord est quart ouest tiers sud!  
  
_Euh en clair pour les incultes?demande Matt.  
  
_Tout droit devant nous!repond Izzi.  
  
Aussitôt le groupe se depêche pour aller aider Davis.  
  
_Davis!On est là!crie Ken.  
  
_Agumon!A toi!  
  
_Agumon digivolve toi..........  
  
_C'est comme pour Veemon!dit Davis.  
  
_Non c'est pas possible!Vas y Armadillomon!  
  
_Armadillomon digivolve toi...............  
  
_Aucun ne se digivolvera à mon avis!constate Joe.  
  
_On ne peut abandonner!Penguinmon c'est à toi!  
  
_Penguinmon digivolve toi............  
  
_Toujours rien!  
  
_J'en ai assez de pas pouvoir m'amuser moi!dit Penguinmon.  
  
_Ca fait longtemps que tu as ton digimon?demande Yolei à Emilie.  
  
_Depuis le seize Août!  
  
_C'est le même jour que...  
  
Soudain un vortex s'ouvre et Arukenimon et Mummymon sont devant.Mummymon tient un jeune garçon de quatre ans.  
  
_Digisauveurs!Regardez ce que nous tenons!lance Arukenimon.  
  
_Paul!Lâchez le vieille sorcière!s'enerve Emilie.  
  
_Tu le veux?Alors suis nous!  
  
Alors le duo infernal saute dans le vortex avec Paul.  
  
_NON!Paul!  
  
Aussitôt Emilie court jusqu'au vortex et saute dedans.  
  
_Emilie!crie Penguinmon.  
  
Le petit pingouin court jusqu'au vortex et saute dedans:  
  
_Elle est folle!  
  
Aussitôt qu'il soit parti,les digivices de Davis,Tai et Cody se mettent à briller:  
  
_Veemon digivolve toi..........en Exveemon  
  
_Agumon digivolve toi.........en Greymon  
  
_Armadillomon digivolve toi........en Ankilomon  
  
_Ils se sont digivolvés!s'etonne Gabumon.  
  
_Mais comment?demande Patamon.  
  
_Pas le temps de savoir!Vite il faut renvoyer ces digimon puis aller aider Emilie!dit Davis.  
  
_Tu as raison!approuve Kary.  
  
_V laser!  
  
_Tir nova!  
  
_Queue massue!  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!crie Yolei tendant son D3 sur l'ordi de Izzi.  
  
Ainsi les digimon retournent dans le digimonde et le passage se referme.  
  
_Allez en avant!decide Davis.   
  
_Bon on doit plonger dans ce vortex?demande mimi.  
  
_Apparement c'est la seule solution!dit Joe.  
  
_Allez on y va!ordonne Tai.  
  
Ainsi tous les enfants et leurs digimon courent puis sautent dans le vortex qui les amènent dans le digimonde mais aussi directement dans un piège.  
  
************* ************ ************** ************ ******************  
  
Est ce que les digisauveurs s'en sortiront?Pourquoi Arukenimon cherche à attirer Emilie?Vous saurez tout dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. (XD) 


	5. Explications

Etrange mais je me doutais que le debut te plait. XD Sinon ce chapitre ci est mon preferé.^^  
  
5] EXPLICATIONS  
  
Une heure plus tard,les digisauveurs et les digimon se reveillent.Ils se trouvent attachés à une falaise.D'un côté sont alignés tous les enfants et de l'autres ils voient leurs digimon au même état.  
  
_Alors vous êtes reveillés les vermines?  
  
Cette voix qu'ils connaissent si bien.Ils savent qui c'est.  
  
_Arukenimon!  
  
_Bravo!se moque t-elle  
  
_Et moi on m'oublie?rappelle Mummymon.  
  
_Que comptez vous faire de nous?demande Sora.  
  
_Vous connaissez la technique du pêcheur pour attraper un poisson?  
  
_Euh oui il utilise un appât!repond Cody.  
  
_Bravo!Donc nous notre poisson se nomme Emilie donc vous vous êtes quoi?  
  
_J'ai peur de comprendre!dit Sora.  
  
_On est l'appât pour attirer Emilie c'est ça?demande Yolei depitée.  
  
_Mais pourquoi?s'enerve Davis.  
  
_Vous verrez les gamins!dit Mummymon.  
  
Soudain Emilie arrive entrant dans le defilé avec Penguinmon.  
  
_Libère les si c'est moi que tu veux!ordonne t-elle.  
  
_Pas vraiment toi!  
  
_Alors quoi?s'enerve Emilie.  
  
_Ton symbole!Donne le moi!  
  
_Mon symbole mais il est à moi et il doit permettre à Penguinmon d'atteindre le niveau ultime!  
  
_Tu n'as pas encore compris?  
  
_Compris quoi?  
  
_Jamais ton digimon ne se digivolvera!J'ai pris mes precautions!  
  
_Qu'entend tu par precautions?  
  
_C'est très simple!Alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé digimon je lui ait injecté un morceau de tour noire!Et par le principe que vous avez vu vous autres il ne peut pas se digivolver et en plus empêche la digivolution!  
  
_Mais c'est horrible!  
  
_Alors c'est pour ça que dès que Penguinmon ait parti,nos digimon se sont digivolvés!  
  
_Tu as raison Cody!approuve Izzi.  
  
Êmilie s'agenouille prenant Penguinmon contre elle.  
  
_Penguinmon!Cette chose doit de faire si mal!Je voudrai tellement t'aider!dit Emilie en pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
  
_Non je sens rien moi!  
  
Alors les larmes de Emilie touche son D3 tombé à terre.Une lumière multicolore très forte se declache et..  
  
_Penguinmon digivolve toi..........en Unimon  
  
_Non c'est impossible!dit Arukenimon surprise.  
  
_Rien n'est impossible avec l'amour et l'amitié!dit fermement Sora.  
  
_Unimon donne leur une petite leçon!  
  
_D'accord Emilie!Corne de glace!  
  
_A moi de jouer!Attaque sarcophage!  
  
Peu à peu Unimon est affaiblie par les attaques perpetuelles de Mummymon.  
  
_Unimon!Non!  
  
_Tu peux la sauver!Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est me donner ton symbole!  
  
Son symbole.Non jamais.Mais une minute.Cette fois elle comprenait sa signification.  
  
_Non jamais!  
  
_Qu'as tu dit?tu refuses mon offre!  
  
_Vous l'avez pas encore compris!Jamais vous ne gagnerez tant qu'existera le COURAGE,le symbole de Tai et Davis.  
  
Son symbole brille d'une lumière orange.  
  
_L'AMITIE,le symbole de Davis et Matt.  
  
Une autre lumière,bleue foncée,brille.  
  
_L'AMOUR,Le symbole de Sora et Yolei.  
  
Une lumière rouge s'ajoute.  
  
_La SINCERITE,le symbole de Yolei et Mimi.  
  
Une lumière verte s'ajoute.  
  
_La CONNAISSANCE,le symbole de Izzi et Cody.  
  
Une lumière violette s'ajoute.  
  
_La RESPONSABILITE,le symbole de Cody et Joe.  
  
Une lumière grise s'ajoute.  
  
_La GENTILLESSE,le symbole de Ken.  
  
Une lumière rose s'ajoute.  
  
_LA LUMIERE ET L'ESPOIR,les symboles de TK et Kary qui donnent vie à ce monde.  
  
Une lumière jaune s'ajoute et la rose devient plus forte.  
  
_Et tous ces symboles n'en forment qu'un seul!L'UNITE!  
  
Unimon retrouvait des forces.  
  
_Unimon digivolve toi.........en Griffomon  
  
_Non pas ça!panique Arukenimon.  
  
_On fait quoi?  
  
_On file!  
  
Aussitôt Arukenimon et Mummymon s'enfuient.  
  
_Ils fuient?s'etonne Davis.  
  
Aussitôt Griffomon regresse en Penguinmon.  
  
_Penguinmon!T'as été genial mon vieux!  
  
_On pourrez nous delivrer si c'est pas trop demander?demande Tai.  
  
_Oui bien sur!  
  
_La cle pour nos chaines est là!montre Biomon.  
  
Aussitôt Emilie la saisit.  
  
_Mais il n'y a que six clés!constate Emilie.  
  
_C'est celles pour les digimon!repond Gabumon.  
  
_Bon commençons au moins par ça!  
  
Après un quart d'heure tous les digimon sont libres.  
  
_Et pour les douze qui ressembleront à des harengs si on les libèrent pas?demande Emilie ironiquement.  
  
_Des harengs?C'est vraiment drôle!commente Matt.  
  
_Je crois qu'il y a un coffre où sont les clés!montre Agumon.  
  
_Genial j'y vais!dit Emilie comment à escalader.  
  
_Mais t'es completement folle!Il y a deux mètres à grimper!  
  
_C'est quoi la difference avec mon armoire?  
  
_Si j'en avais je dirais qu'avec elle j'ai quoi de me faire des cheveux blancs!  
  
Emilie continue à grimper et atteint une petite paroi où s trouve une petite caisse cadenassée.Elle pousse du haut de la falaise.le coffre s'ecrase en bas intact.  
  
_La prochaine fois previent!râle Agumon.  
  
_Alors je le fais ou je le fais pas?Allez j'y vais!BONZAI!  
  
Emilie saute et atterit sur les fesses.  
  
_C'était super!  
  
_Il y a une difference avec ton armoire et cette falaise!  
  
_Arrête Penguinmon!Bon liberons nos amis!  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard,les enfants sont libres.Après explications et quelques étonnements,ils decident de rentrer chez eux. Quand ils s'aperçoivent de l'heure;neuf heures;ils se rendent compte que leurs parents vont hurler. 


	6. L'imperatrice des ténèbres

Je sais parfois suis un peu folle.^^  
  
Penguinmon: Quoi?Juste un peu! Oo  
  
Ben oui  
  
Penguinmon: Je dois rever.  
  
6] L'IMPERATRICE DES TENEBRES  
  
Un mois plus tard environ,Izzi avait prévu une reunion car il se passait quelque chose d'étrange dans le digimonde.  
  
Ainsi le Mercredi,tous les nouveaux ainsi que Tai et Izzi étaient réunis dans la salle des ordinateurs de l'ecole.  
  
_Alors Izzi?demande Kary.  
  
_Eh bien je viens de constater que des tours noires reapparaissent dans le digimonde.  
  
_Mais c'est impossible!On les a toutes detruites!dit Davis.  
  
_Oui Izzi ton ordinateur doit plus fonctionner normalement!approuve Tai.  
  
_On ne sait jamais!Il faut aller voir!decide TK.  
  
_Je suis d'accord avec TK!C'est trop important pour ne pas aller voir voir!poursuit Ken.  
  
_Moi aussi je suis d'accord!approuve Cody.  
  
_Tout commme moi!continue Yolei.  
  
_Je suis d'accord moi aussi!termine Kary.  
  
_Bon la majorité l'emporte à six contre deux plus un vote blanc!conclut Emilie.  
  
_Euh six?Mais on a été cinq!  
  
_Oui et cinq plus moi donc six!  
  
_Et plus le vote blanc qui se transforme en oui ça fait sept!ajoute Izzi.  
  
_Bon alors on est partis!crie Davis.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!hurle Emilie.  
  
Aussitôt les enfants partent avec leurs digimon.  
  
Ils arrivent dans le digimonde dans un endroit rempli d'une bonne centaine de tours noires.  
  
_C'est horrible!commente Cody.  
  
_Eh mon symbole!  
  
_Qu'est qui se passe Emilie?  
  
_Je ne sais pas justement!  
  
Son symbole de l'unité se met à briller et envoie une forte lumière où apparaissent tous les symboles.Ensuite chacun fonce sur les enfants.  
  
_J'ai retrouvé mon symbole du courage!dit tai surpris.  
  
_Et moi celui de la connaissance!ajoute Izzi.  
  
_Moi j'ai moi mon symbole de la gentillesse.  
  
_Et TK et moi on a retrouvé aussi notre scanner et notre symbole!  
  
_Euh moi je n'ai qu'un scanner vide!dit Cody.  
  
_Tout comme moi!continue Davis.  
  
_Ainsi que moi!termine Yolei.  
  
_Mais enfin pourquoi?demande TK.  
  
_Bonne question!approuve Izzi dubitatif.  
  
Soudain un large bâtiment tout noir apparaît dans le ciel et se pose à terre.  
  
_Qu'est que c'est?demande Tai.  
  
_Surement rien de très bon!repond Cody.  
  
_Vous trouvez pas que on fait beaucoup de questions sans réponse?fait Emilie.  
  
_Oui plutôt!approuve Davis.  
  
Soudain une fille habillée tout de noir,c'est à dire une robe noire,une cape noire et des lunettes noires,apparaît sur une surface plane de l'étrange bâtiment.  
  
_Qui est ce?demande Cody.  
  
_Qui es tu?demande Kary.  
  
_Très simple!Je suis l'imperatrice des ténèbres.Vous êtes sur mon territoire.  
  
_Vous pariez combien que ça signifie qu'on va se faire attaquer par des digimon?demande Tai.  
  
Comme pour confirmer ses paroles trois Mammothmon,deux Cerburamon et une Ladydevimon sortent du bâtiment pour attaquer les jeunes héros.  
  
_Tai!Tu pouvais pas te taire?demande Davis. _Et comme vous êtes sur mon territoire la digivolution est interdite.  
  
Elle avait dit ses paroles calmement et en riant.  
  
_C'est ce qu'on va voir!Penguinmon!  
  
Son symbole brille sous son tee-shirt.  
  
_Penguinmon surdigivolve toi.............................en Griffomon  
  
_Si Penguinmon l'a fait on peut le faire!decide Tai.  
  
_Oui mais Davis,Yolei et Cody ne le peuvent pas!dit Izzi.  
  
_Mais pourquoi?demande Yolei.  
  
_C'est pourtant simple!Vous avez votre scanner mais aucun symbole!  
  
_Bon ceux qui ont un symbole on y va!ordonne Tai.  
  
_Agumon surdigivolve toi................................en Wargreymon  
  
_Tentomon surdivolve toi................................en Herculeskabuterimon  
  
_Wormmon digivolve toi.................................en Stingmon  
  
_Patamon surdigivolve toi................................en Seraphimon  
  
_Gatmon surdigivolve toi.................................en Ophanimon  
  
_Ils ont atteint le niveau mega!s'etonne Kary.  
  
_le pouvoir des symboles!explique TK.  
  
_Bon on va essayer l'hyperdigivolution!HYPERDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Veemon hyperdigovolve toi...............................en Veemon  
  
_Quoi?C'est pas possible!  
  
_A l'attaque!ordonne l'imperatrice.  
  
_Attaque triangulaire!  
  
_Vague des ténèbres!  
  
_Souffle glacial!  
  
Soudain le scanner de Davis brille.  
  
_Et si......a bientôt les amis!  
  
Aussitôt Davis s'eloigne suivant l'appel de son scanner.  
  
_Bon allez y les digimon!commande Tai.  
  
_Ultrasons!Rayon laser!  
  
_Nova force!  
  
_Mega cissor claw!  
  
_Digidard!  
  
_Carapace de diamant!  
  
_Bec de faucon!  
  
_Lumière astrale!  
  
_Etoiles divines!  
  
Les attaques s'annulent.  
  
Pendant ce temps,Davis avait pénétré dans une grotte.Alors deux lumières,une orange et une bleue foncée,viennent vers lui et est aspirés dans son scanner.Il regarde alors son scanner et voit les symboles du courage et de l'amitié dedans.  
  
_Wahoo c'est genial Veemon!  
  
_Je suis prêt Davis!  
  
_Alors digivolve toi vite!  
  
_Veemon digivolve toi..............................en Exveemon  
  
_Allons vite rejoindre les autres Exveemon!  
  
Aussitôt le digimon prend Davis et rejoignent leurs amis sur le champ de bataille.  
  
_C'est Davis!montre Yolei.  
  
_Oui et Exveemon!poursuit Cody.  
  
_Comment Veemon s'est digivolvé?demande Izzi.  
  
_Avec ça peut être?lance Davis montrant ses deux symboles.  
  
_Le symbole du courage et celui d'amitié!constate Ken.  
  
_Donc logiquement Cody et moi devons trouver nos symboles pour que Hawkmon et Armadillomon puisse se digivolver!  
  
_Oui tu as raison!approuve Izzi.  
  
_Bon à l'attaque!ordonne Tai.  
  
_Mais ne leur faites pas de mal!rajoute Emilie.  
  
_Ultrasons!Rayon laser!  
  
_Nova force! _Mega cissor claw!  
  
_Digidard!  
  
_Carapace de diamant!  
  
_Bec de faucon!  
  
_Lumière astrale!  
  
_Etoiles divines!  
  
_V laser!  
  
Les attaques detruisent les anneaux malefiques des digimon qui redeviennent normaux.  
  
_Non mes digimon!Vous me le payerez!crie l'imperatrice tandis que sa base s'éloigne.  
  
_Desolé mais on manque d'argent!lance Davis.  
  
Aussitôt les digimon regressent en Agumon,Tentomon,Penguinmon,Gatomon,Patamon, Wormmon et Veemon.  
  
Ils decident alors de rentrer chez eux dans le monde reel.Quelle n'est pas leur surprise quand ils voient leurs amis dans la salle des ordinateurs montrant chacun un scanner avec un symbole.  
  
************ ************* ************************ ****************  
  
La fin pour aujourd'hui @+ 


	7. La decouverte

Et voilà la suite de renaissance.  
  
Penguinmon: T'ecris vtraiment bien et tu raconte bien notre aventure.  
  
Mais là c'est que le debut.Comme tu sais après ça va s'enchainer et être genial et plein de suspense.  
  
7] LA DECOUVERTE  
  
Une semaine après leur premier combat contre l'imperatrice des ténèbres,Emilie rentrait chez elle vers vingt heures après une dure journée de travail à l'école et de combat dans le digimonde.Elle pousse la porte de son appartement et pénètre dans le couloir afin de se rendre dans sa chambre et de se glisser au lit.D'abord elle depose Penguinmon dans la cuisine sous la surveillance de Paul et Charlie.  
  
En se rendant dans sa chambre,elle aperçoit ses parents devant la chambre de Marion.  
  
_Bon Marion ça suffit!Ca fait deux semaines que tu es là dedans!Sors tout de suite!s'enerve son père.  
  
_Elle ne repond pas!On n'entend rien!panique sa mère.  
  
Emilie passe devant sans s'arrêter.  
  
_Si ça se trouve elle est plus là vu que on l'ennuie tant!  
  
_Emilie!Ce n'est pas gentil!la gronde sa mère.  
  
_Parce qu'elle est gentille elle peut être?  
  
_Je dois bien avouer que tu as raison!Elle est aussi gentille avec nous qu'avec les enfants!dit son père approuvant sa fille ainée.  
  
_Qu'est qu'on fait?Ce n'est qu'une crise d'adolescence!  
  
_Je vais enfoncer cette porte!replique le père.  
  
_Quoi?Mais tu risques de la casser!panique la mère.  
  
_Je commence à en avoir marre du caractère de sa nièce!Ca fait trois ans qu'elle nous commande et est aggressive!J'en ai plus qu'assez!Et j'ai besoin de casser quelque chose! Aussitôt le père de Emilie prend son élan et fonce vers la porte.Il n'effleure que la porte qui s'ouvre.Avec l'élan qu'il a pris il ne peut s'arrêter et se retrouve dans le lit.  
  
_Cette porte n'était pas fermée et Marion l'a équipée de façon que si on tente de l'enfoncer elle s'ouvre seule!Je suis pratiquement sure que cette chambre est truffée de pièges!dit Emilie.  
  
_Ca va mon cheri?demande la mère.  
  
_Oui mais attend que je la tienne et je lui......  
  
Il s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase quand il aperçoit sa fille observer fixement l'ordinateur allumé de Marion et tenir un objet dans sa main.  
  
_Emilie!Que regarde tu et qu'as tu dans la main?  
  
_Euh rien du tout papa!ment Emilie.  
  
_Emilie!  
  
_Euh ceci!dit Emilie hesitante et ouvrant sa main sur un D-terminal.  
  
_Qu'est que c'est ce truc?  
  
_C'est un D-terminal!Ca sert à envoyer des e-mail à travers les deux mondes!  
  
Le père n'a pas le temps de repliquer qu'on entend un bruit de vaisselle dans la cuisine. Aussitôt Emilie accourt et voit un plat glacié à terre ce qui signifait que Penguinmon avait empêché qu'un plat se casse.  
  
_Qu'est qui se passe encore dans cette maison de fous?s'enerve le père.  
  
_Bravo Penguinmon!souffle Emilie.  
  
_Y a pas de quoi!  
  
_Et c'est quoi ça?demande le père montrant Penguinmon que Emilie tenait dans ses mains.  
  
_Euh ca c'est euh......  
  
_Je suis pas une chose!Le ça il a un nom!  
  
_C'est la catastrophe!commente Paul.  
  
_Euh c'est pas la journée à faire un truc pareil!ajoute Charlie.  
  
_Bravo Penguinmon!  
  
_Ben quoi!Tu ferai quoi si on t'appellait comme ça?  
  
_Pour la dernière fois c'est quoi que cette chose?  
  
_Je suis pas une chose!  
  
_Euh je te presente Penguinmon,c'est mon partenaire digimon et je suis une digisauveuse.  
  
_Très bien!dit calmement le père.  
  
_Ca c'est l'accalmie avant que la tempête reprenne!dit Paul.  
  
_Je peux sortir une petite heure?Je dois aller voir Kary!  
  
_Pas question!J'ai horreur des mensonges!Dans ta chambre pour le reste de la soirée!  
  
Devant la fureur ardente de son père,Emilie s'execute et part dans sa chambre.Une fois dedans elle s'allonge sur le lit et reflechit.Elle connaît une revelation importante sur le digimonde.Et elle ne peut même pas en parler à ses amis.Qu'est qui pourrait être pire?En tout cas cette nuit elle sera incapable de trouver le sommeil.  
  
******************* ************************* ***************************** Qu'est que Emilie sait à resent sur le digimonde?Cela les aidera t il à combattre l'imperatrice des tenebres?Vous le saurez la prochaine fois dans digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	8. La reunion

8] LA REUNION  
  
Le lendemain,un Samedi,Emilie avait envoyé des e-mail à tous les digisauveurs pour qu'ils viennent discuter chez elle comme elle ne pouvait pas sortir.Fort heureusement ses parents n'étaient pas là.Alfred était encore devant son ordinateur,Paul dormait dans sa chambre sur son lit et n'avait guère envie de le reveiller pour le deplacer.Charlie et Sophie passaient l'après midi chez un ami.Enfin Charlotte était partie faire les magasins avec des amies.  
  
Bref l'appartement était presque desert.on n'entendait aucun bruit sauf les doigts de Alfred sur son clavier.  
  
Enfin vers quatorze heures,l'équipe arrive.Emilie va ouvrir.  
  
_Salut on est tous là!dit Davis chaleureusement.  
  
_Depêchez vous d'entrer que je vous montre un truc!Suivez moi vite.  
  
_Et quoi?demande Tai.  
  
Les enfants et les digimon suivent Emilie jusque la chambre de Marion.  
  
_Cette nuit je ne pouvais pas dormir alors j'ai inspecté le coffre et j'ai failli vomir.  
  
_Il a quoi dedans?l'interroge Agumon.  
  
_Regardez vous même!  
  
_Allons ouvrons ce coffre!ordonne Davis.  
  
Aussitôt Tk,Gabumon et Veemon ouvrent le coffre et tous hurlent d'horreur.  
  
_C'est ceux sont des des des digimon!bredouille Cody epouvanté.  
  
_Non des peluches!constate Izzi.  
  
En effet des peluches digimon mais martelés de coup comme si on les avaient frappé longtemps avec un fouet.  
  
_C'est une vraie horreur!se repugne Mimi.  
  
_Bon allons dans ma chambre en discuter.  
  
_On re referme le coffre?demande Agumon.  
  
Ainsi les amis vont dans la chambre de Emilie où celle ci explique tout ce qu'elle a appris et compris hier soir.  
  
_Ainsi cette Marion Vezan serait l'imperatrice des ténèbres!conclut Ken.  
  
_Pas Vezan!C'est ma cousine et a pas le même nom de famille.Elle se nomme Tebard.  
  
_Marion Tebard!s'exclame alors Tai,Matt,Izzi,Mimi et Sora.  
  
_Vous la connaissez?demande Patamon.  
  
_Oui elle est dans notre classe!explique Sora.  
  
_Et pas du genre agreable!poursuit Izzi.  
  
_Oui il est plutôt mignonne enfin pour une fille.Enfin on peut pas juger bien sur à l'apparence! Dit Matt dont les joues étaient devenus rouge.  
  
_Ca je sais!Elle est aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison!  
  
_Alors on fait quoi maintenant?demande Davis.  
  
_Bonne question!On sait qui elle est mais on ne sait pas comment la battre!repond TK.  
  
_Et si on lui tendait un piège?propose Cody.  
  
_Et comment?et où?demande Joe perplexe.  
  
_L'idée est bonne mais il faut trouver comment l'organiser!dit Izzi.  
  
_Bon on ira dans le digimonde Lundi alors d'ici là peut être qu'un d'entre nous aura une idée brillante!dit soudain Mimi.  
  
_Si j'ai déjà une idée brillante pour mon devoir de japonais ça evitera de me faire tuer par mon prof!repond Yolei riant.  
  
_Bon alors on se revoit Lundi!dit Emilie.  
  
_Oui à Lundi!poursuit Sora.  
  
_Et passez un bon week end!poursuit Kary.  
  
_Et reposez vous bien!ajoute TK.  
  
_Oui on aura besoin de toutes nos forces!approuve Cody.  
  
Le petit groupe sort de la chambre alors Paul se relève du lit de Emilie et a pris sa decision.Lundi lui aussi irait dans le digimonde et raisonnerait Marion.  
  
******************* ******************** *******************************  
  
Maintenant que les digisauveurs savent que Marion est l'imperatrice des ténèbres pourront ils la combattre?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	9. La volonté partie 1

Je ne dirauis rien.Je ne diraus rien.Je ne dirais rien.Je ne dirais.  
  
Penguinmon : bon envoie la première partie.  
  
9] LA VOLONTE (PARTIE 1)  
  
Le Lundi,les digisauveurs étaient en cours.Emilie,Yolei et Ken assistaient à leur cours de japonais.Kary,TK et Davis ainsi que Alfred travaillaient sur les équations à deux inconnues en maths.Les anciens en dehors de Joe écoutaient le cours de litterature.Cody et Charlotte eux étaient en sceance de travaux manuels.  
  
Quand à Joe il revisait sur un banc en attendant son cours de biologie qui commençait dans une heure.  
  
Paul était là.il n'avait pas renoncé à son projet.il comptait emprunter le digivice de Joe et retourner à l'ecole afin de se rendre dans le digimonde.  
  
Il s'approche discretement de Joe sans que celui ci le remarque.il glisse prudemment sa main dans la poche et touche son digivice.Alors il le saisit et commence à le sortir.Soudain Joe veut prendre son mouchoir et decouvre Paul.Aussitôt il saisit son bras.  
  
_Eh que fais tu toi?  
  
Paul ne repond.De sa main de libre,il envoie le digivice dans un buisson.  
  
_Sapristi!Mon digivice!crie joe lâchant Paul et fonce cle chercher dans le buisson.  
  
Joe ne trouve rien.Paul l'avait trouvé avant lui et était parti direction l'ecole de Odaiba puis la salle des ordinateurs puis enfin le digimonde.  
  
Ca ne lui faisait rien d'aller dans le digimonde.depuis des années il en revait et depuis qu'il avait ce projet de convaincre sa cousine il n'en ressentait rien à ce qu'il avait penser ressentir. Il arrive ainsi devant l'ordinateur et tend le digivice de Joe.Alors il est aspiré et son premier voyage vers le digimonde commence.  
  
Alors il arrive dans une merveilleuse clairière et pendant un instant il ne peut s'empêcher de s'emerveiller puis repense soudainement à son devoir.Soudain un Monodramon arrive près de lui.  
  
_Salut!Tu es un digisauveur?  
  
_Euh non.  
  
_Alors que fais tu ici?seuls les digisauveurs peuvent venir.  
  
_j'ai une mission à remplir!  
  
_Et quoi?  
  
_Arrêter cette imperatrice de malheur!  
  
_Quoi?Sans digimon!Tu es fou!  
  
_C'est mon devoir!  
  
_Ah au fait mon nom est Monodramon!Et toi?  
  
_Je m'appelle Paul.  
  
_Moi j'attend quelqu'un.je sais pas quand il viendra mais je l'attend.  
  
_Ah ah bon!  
  
_Tu veux que je t'accompagne?Tu risque d'être attaqué si tu as pas de digimon!  
  
_Si ça te derange pas.  
  
_Non!De toute façon j'ai rien d'autres à faire!  
  
Pendant ce temps les digisauveurs sortaint de cours et se retrouvaient dans la salle des ordinateurs.  
  
_Dites j'ai un problème!dit Joe.  
  
_Quoi?demande Emilie.  
  
_Eh bien un gamin a volé mon digivice.  
  
Joie raconte tout et decrit Paul.  
  
_Mais c'est Paul!s'ecrie Emilie.  
  
_Qui?demande Sora.  
  
_Paul.mon dernier petit frère de quatre ans.  
  
_Mais pourquoi volerait il un digivice?demande Tai.  
  
_Reponse: pour aller dans le digimonde!dit Davis.  
  
_Bonne reponse Davis!approuve Gatomon.  
  
_Mais pourquoi?demande TK.  
  
_Il faut le retrouver et lui demander!repond Kary.  
  
_Et vite car sans digimon il risque gros dans le digimonde!ajoute Cody.  
  
_Oui allons y vite!Digi-passage ouvre toi!crie emilie.  
  
Aussitôt Emilie et Penguinmon partenant dans le digimonde.  
  
_Bon allons y nous aussi!ordonne Davis.  
  
Ainsi tous les digisauveurs et digimon partent pour le digimonde.Malheureusement pour eux une mauvaise surprise les attendait.L'imperatrice des ténèbres a tendu un piège et les a tous capturé.  
  
************** ***************************** ******************************  
  
Les digisauveurs se sortiront ils de ce piege?Et Paul reussira t il sa mission qu'il s'est fixé? Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	10. La volonté partie 2

Non ce sera beaucoup mieux que ça/  
  
Pengiinmon: grace a moi.  
  
Tu sais bien que non  
  
9] LA VOLONTE (partie 2)  
  
Les digisauveurs se reveillent et decouvrent qu'ils sont suspendus à une falaise comme leurs digimon.  
  
_Euh on est où?demande Tai.  
  
_Ca c'est pas grave!Ce qui m'interresse c'est qu'on compte faire de nous!repond Sora. L'imperatrice des ténèbres était devant eux.  
  
_Donne le moi!ordonne t-elle à Emilie.  
  
_De quoi?repond Emilie aggressivement.  
  
_Ton symbole je le veux Alors donne le moi!  
  
_Quoi?Mon symbole!Non jamais tu l'auras!Tu entend Jamais!J'ai refusé de le donner à Arukenuimon c'est pas pour le donner s'enerve Emilie.  
  
_Très bien!Dans ce cas tu les condamne tous.Je vais les tuer un par un puis après ce sera ton tour.  
  
_C'est cruel!Tu devrait avoir honte!s'ecrie Davis.  
  
_La ferme le gamin à lunettes!crie t-elle en fouettant Davis.  
  
_De toute façon on s'en sortira!replique Kary.  
  
_Croyez ce que vous voudrez!lance L'imperatrice s'eloignant.  
  
_Tu verras!replique Sora.  
  
_Les executions commenceront dans une heure!  
  
_Je ne changerait pas d'avis!  
  
Pendant ce temps Paul accompagné du Monodramon qu'il avait rencontré cherchait Marion à travers le digimonde.Sans qu'il le sache l'heure passait.Soudain il arrive là où sont les autres au moment où l'imperatrice choisit le premier digisauveur à executer.Tapis derriere un rocher ils observent.  
  
_Cette fois elle le fait avec les digisauveurs!palit Monodramon.  
  
_Cette fois?  
  
_Ben elle pratique les massacre digimon.  
  
_C'est horrible.  
  
_Voyons lequel choisir?Ben honneur au plus vieux!  
  
Elle libère Joe en lui laissant les mains attachées.C'est le moment que choisit Paul pour intervenir.Il sort de son rocher et commence à parler.  
  
_Marion arrête!Tu devrait avoir honte!  
  
_Mon nom n'est pas Marion!Je suis l'imperatrice des ténèbres alors respecte moi!  
  
_Du respect!Tu as en un de ces toupet!Comment ose tu parler de respect alors qui tu massacre d'innoncentes creatures?  
  
_Je suis la maitresse de ce monde et je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir un gamin immature et idiot! _Si il y a une personne immature et idiote c'est pas moi ici c'est toi!Ecoute ceux sont des êtres vivant comme toi et moi et ils ont des sentiments!  
  
_Les digimon ne sont que des données et n'ont aucune âme comme les vampires!  
  
_Non tu te trompe!Alors pourquoi ils apparaissent dans le monde reel?  
  
_Je les jamais vu!  
  
_Et quand Penguinmon revient à la maison?Et les digimon des autres digisauveurs?  
  
_Tu es ridicule!Les digimon sont des enfantillages ridicules!  
  
_en attendant j'ai un truc à faire moi.  
  
_Oh te defiler le gamin?  
  
_Non!Joe pardonne moi d'avoir volé ton digivice et attrape!crie Paul en lançant le digivice de Joe aux pieds de Gomamon.  
  
Alors une lumière bleue claire vient à Paul jusqu'à sa main et voit un D3 bleu clair se materialiser puis sur sa poitrine il voit un scanner avec un symbole à l'interieur reprensentant une etoile.  
  
_Maintenant je sais qui j'attendais!dit Monodramon.  
  
_Tu veux dire que c'etait moi?comprend Paul.  
  
_Oui!  
  
_Alors au travail!  
  
Paul tend son D3 près de son symbole et enonce le symbole qu'il pense comprendre.  
  
_La volonté!  
  
_Monodramon surdigivolve toi..........................................en Justicemon  
  
_Alors Marion?demande Emilie narquoise.  
  
_Je ne suis pas celle vous pensez!Kuzuhamon et Suijimon attaquez moi cet idiot de Justicemon et son digisauveur!Après tout ce n'est qu'un gamin!  
  
_Vas y Justicemon montre lui que c'est toi le meilleur!l'encourage Paul.  
  
_Ne t'inquiète surtout pas Paul!  
  
Les deux digimon attaquent.  
  
_Reverse rice cold!  
  
_Force mega!  
  
Justicemon esquive les attaques.  
  
_Detruit leur anneaux!lui dit Paul.  
  
_Piong de justice!Main de justice!  
  
Les anneaux sont detruit et les digimon redeviennent normaux et partent.Aussitôt l'imperatrice des ténèbres part sur un Airdramon.Alors Justicemon libère les digisauveurs et leurs digimon puis regresse.  
  
_Je suis Hopmon Paul,la forme entrainement de Monodramon!  
  
_T'as ete genial!  
  
Puis realisant Paul s'adresse à Joe en faisant un salut à la japonaise.  
  
_Excuse moi Joe.Je suis vraiment desolé d'avoir volé ton digivice.  
  
_C'est pas grave.Je comprend.  
  
_Bon si on rentrait?demande mimi.  
  
_Bonne idée!On va aller nourrir les goinfres!dit TK  
  
Aussitôt le petit groupe se met en route pour rentrer dans le monde reel bien content que l'equipe compte un digisauveur de plus.  
  
************** ***************************** ****************************** Maintenant quye les digisauveurs comptent une nouvelle recrue pourront ils combattre Marion?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	11. La disparition

C'est normal.Ken a du forcement en faire meme si on le montre pas enfin certainement moins que l'imperatrice.  
  
10] LA DISPARITION  
  
Deux semaines après que Paul est rejoint les digisauveurs,un Samedi,Emilie decide de pzartir à son entrainement de football.  
  
_Bon Paul et Alfred!Vous êtes seuls donc n'ouvrez à personne sauf à ceux que vous connaissez et.....  
  
_C'est bon les recommandations!dit Alfred.  
  
_Oui on les connaît par cœur!ajoute Paul.  
  
_C'est ça moquez vous tous les deux!  
  
Aussitôt Emilie partit.Penguinmon restait avec eux dans l'appartement.Celui ci dormait sur le dit de Emilie ou plutôt ronflait.  
  
Paul s'amusait dans le salon avec son château fort tandis que Alfred était encore et toujours dans la salle informatique à pianoter sur son ordinateur.  
  
Le soir quand le dernier membre de la famille est rentré c'est à dire le père:  
  
_Où est Emilie?demande le père.  
  
_Euh elle est partie cette après midi à son entrainement de foot!repond Paul.  
  
_Et après?Il finit à Seize heures et là il est plus de vingt et une heure!  
  
_Alors on sait pas!dit Alfred.  
  
_Ah c'est vien le diable!D'abord mon idiote de nièce et maintenant ma fille ainée!C'est qui le prochain à partir?gromelle le père.  
  
_Peut être Paul maintenant que c'est un digisauveur!murmure Richard.  
  
_Bon tout le monde au lit!Allez plus vite que ça!ordonne le père.  
  
Sachant qu'il est impossible de discuter,les enfants vont chacun au lit.Tous s'endorment rapidement sauf Paul.L'enfant ne cesse de se demander où est sa sœur ainée.  
  
Le Lundi matin Paul dejeine très vite puis après fonce le plus vite possible à l'école à l salle des ordinateurs.Là se trouve déjà Davis,Izzi,Yolei et Tai.Paul pousse la porte essouflé et dit: _Emilie a disparu.  
  
************** ***************************** ****************************** Ou est Emilie?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	12. Le sauvetage

Une nouvelle rlectrice et revieuweuse.ouaus *saute de joie *  
  
Ruki: La voici la suite et il y a pas un mois.mais dit jre crois te connaître.Tu serai pas une ancienne de DDN?  
  
11] LE SAUVETAGE  
  
_Emilie a disparu.  
  
Les visages de Davis,Yolei,Izzi et Tai se tournent alors vers Paul.Tous sont très graves et surpris.  
  
_Quoi?Explique Paul!dit Davis rageusement.  
  
Paul raconte tout depuis le fameux Samedi.  
  
_Elle n'a pu disparaître comme ça.Elle est forcement dans le digimonde!dit Tai.  
  
_Pas forcement tu oublie l'ocean des ténèbres!Comme Kary et Ken!objecte Yolei.  
  
_Non Emilie n'a pas vraiment leur profil.Certes elle pense beaucoup aux autres mais elle est très ouverte et dit ce qu'elle pense!dit Izzi.  
  
_Pas forcement!objecte Paul reprenant son souffle.  
  
_Bon en gros on est coincé!dit Yolei.  
  
_Bon on s'en fout!Allez viens Veemon!Digi-passage ouvre toi!Aussitôt Davis et Veemon partent pour le digimonde.  
  
_Mais il est fou ou quoi?demande Izzi surpris.  
  
_Tu en doutais?replique Yolei.  
  
Dans le digimonde Davis recherchait Emilie à l'aide de son D3.Pour l'instant toujours aucune trace.  
  
_Dis Davis tu devrait me de digivolver car à mon avis on va devoir se battre.suggère Veemon.  
  
_Oui t'as raison et en plus ce sera plus rapide qu'à pied!Alors digivolution!  
  
_Veemon digivolve toi.......................................Exveemon  
  
Davis monta sur son digimon et essaya de detecter Emilie avec son D3.  
  
_Eh Davis regarde un temple.  
  
_Oui et mon D3 indique que Emilie se trouve dedans.  
  
_Alors on y va?  
  
_En quatrième vitesse.  
  
A l'interieur du temple,Emilie se trouvait etendue sur un autel.Une perfusion etait en train de la vider de son sang.  
  
_Marion qu'est que tu compte faire?demanda Emilie plus faiblement qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
_Simple puisque tu ne m'as pas donné ton symbole je le prend de force.De plus ton sang me servira à me rendre plus forte melangé à ton symbole.Puis j'accomplis une vengeance personnelle.  
  
Pios elle commença à faire quelques mimiques exagérées.  
  
_Oh Emilie notre grande sœur.Oh tu es l'ainée.Oh Emilie tu peux m'aider dans ma redaction?Oh Emilie je peux lecher les pompes?  
  
_Tu es ridicule.Tu es jalouse de moi.Mais si tu avais ete plus gentille on aurait pu être amis.Il n'est jamais trop tard pour regretter ses fautes.  
  
_Tais toi.Je ne regrette rien.Et toi tu vas mourir.Il ne te reste plus que un litre de sang.  
  
_Ca m'etonnerait beaucoup.  
  
_Moi aussi Davis.Je sens qu'on va combattre une vilaine imperatrice.  
  
L'imperatrice des ténèbres tourna la tête et vit Davis et Exveemon dans le temple.  
  
_Bien alors tu vas devoir combattre.Au boulot les terreurs!  
  
Alors un Gigadramon,un Mammothmon,un Mihiramon et un Monzaemon chacun portant un anneau malefique arrivèrent et attaquèrent Davis et Exveemon.  
  
_Vas y Exveemon montre lui ce que tu vaut.T'es le meilleur et on doit sauver Emilie!  
  
Alors le symbole du courage et de l'amitié de Davis se met à briller.  
  
_Exveemon digivolve toi......................................en Aeroveedramon  
  
_Wah T'as atteint le niveau ultime c'est genial!  
  
_Attaquez!ordonna l'imperatrice.  
  
_Souffle glacial!Charge defense!  
  
_Attaque mega cœur!  
  
_Dark side attaque!  
  
_Tiger rod!  
  
Aeroveedramon esquiva les attaques des quatre digimon.  
  
_V wing blade!  
  
L'attaque detruisit leurs anneaux malefiques et les quatre digimon redevinrent normaux et sortirent du temple.Alors Davis s'elança vers Emilie,qui s'est evanouie,et brisa de ses mains le fil de la perfusion.  
  
Alors il la prit dans ses bras et monta sur Aeroveedramon.Le digimon ramena Davis et Emilie près d'une television et regressa en Demiveemon.Là Davis ouvrit rapidement le passage pour rentrer dans le monde reel.  
  
Il atterit dans la chambre de Joe sur ce dernier qui revisait ses cours.  
  
_Euh Davis tu fais quoi là?  
  
_Je suis tombé sur la bonne personne.  
  
Davis allongea Emilie sur le lit de Joe et expliqua toute son aventure à Joe.L'etudiant en medecine examina Emilie puis se releva silencieusement.  
  
_Marion lui a pris trop de sang.Il ne lui plus beaucoup à vivre.je dirais une minute même pas.Je me sens impuissant.dit tristement Joe en sortant de la chambre tête baissée.  
  
Davis contemplait Emilie endormie.il savait que Joe avait dit qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes ou plutot des secondes.Pleurant de tristesse et de rage.Il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver à temps des griffes de Marion.Pourquoi?Ce n'étais pas juste.La respiration de Emilie devenait de plus en plus faible.  
  
Finallement Davis s'avança vers le lit où était Emilie.il s'agit et lui prit la main:  
  
_Emilie!S'il te plait ne meurs pas!J'ai besoin de toi.Je je t'aime.  
  
Alors son digivice brille très fort.  
  
_Ai shiteru.  
  
Alors la respiration de Emilie redevenait plus calme,plus normale.Ses yeux commencaient à s'ouvrir.  
  
_Davis.  
  
_Oui je suis là.  
  
Davis était si heureux qu'il sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.Emilie se redresse dans le lit:  
  
_Davis?  
  
_Oui euh Emilie?  
  
_C'est vrai que.....  
  
_Euh que quoi?  
  
_euh ai shiteru.  
  
Davis et Emilie se regardèrent dans les yeux puis rougirent.Puis Davis prit delicatement Emilie pour l'embrasser.  
  
_C'est pas trop mal.le taquine Emilie.  
  
_Eh c'est pas gentil!  
  
_ah!rigole Emilie.  
  
_Tu vas voir!  
  
Davis commence à la chatouiller aux cotes.  
  
_oh non pas ça Davis!hurle de rire Emilie.  
  
_Oh si!  
  
Il reprend sur le ventre,le point le plus chatouilleux d'Emilie.Celle ci hurle de rire.  
  
_Non AH AH arrete!  
  
_Tu abandonne?  
  
_Oui j'abandonne!dit elle entre deux eclats.  
  
_Suis le meilleur!dit Davis arretant.  
  
_Oui le plus grand repond Emilie l'embrassant sur la joue.  
  
Celui ci lui repond en la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant tout comme Emilie l'embrassait.  
  
************** ***************************** ****************************** Mantenant que Emilie est sauvé quel sera la prochaine etape dans le combat du contrôle du digimonde?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	13. Le souvenir de Ken

J'ai eu peur de pas finir ce chapitre pour aujourd'hui.je crois que ce week end je vais surtout ecrire sur Renaissance^^  
  
Serp: pas mal hein?Depuis le temps que je voulais faire mon dailie^^  
  
Ruki: merci ^^ et pour DDN tu te souviens moi?yolei kamiya je m'etais inscrite dans les derniers mois^^  
  
12] LE SOUVENIR DE KEN  
  
Cela faisait un mois et demi que Veemon avait atteint son niveau ultime.Les digisauveurs combattaient toujours l'imperatrice des ténèbres ou plutôt Marion.Aujourd 'hui ils s'etaient reunis chez Izzi.Celui ci avec Cody,Yolei et Kary etaient partis dans le digimonde et avaient repéré sa base plus un bâtiment etrange.De plus Cody venait de trouver ses symboles de la connaissance et de la reesponsabilité reunis dans son scanner et Yolei ceux de l'amour et la sincerité reunis dans son scanner.  
  
Maintenant les digisauveurs faisaient une mise.Katry passa sur l'ordinateur de Izzi les photos de l'etrange bâtiment qu'elle avait prise.  
  
_Attendez ce bâtiment il ressemble à un un temple.Une minute.fit Ken.  
  
_Tu connais cet endroit Ken?demanda Davis.  
  
_J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu quelque chose sur lui.  
  
_Et comment t'en rappeller?l'interrogea Tai.  
  
_Je crois savoir où on pourrait savoir.dit Wormmon.  
  
_Où ça Wormmon?demanda Cody.  
  
_Sur l'ordinateur de la base de Ken.il etait très puissant et contenait beaucoup d'informations sur le digimonde.  
  
_Alors c'est surement là que tu le connais.dit Yolei.  
  
_Oui surement mais j'ai encore oublié.  
  
_Bon alors un petit groupe va y aller avec moi et je telechargerai toutes les données sur le mien et on aura yous les renseignements possible.expliqua Izzi.  
  
_Bon pour cette mission delicate je me poropose et je designe volontaire Kary Paul,Emilie,Ken, Cody,Yolei et TK.dit Davis.  
  
_Je suis pas le chef DAVIS?s'enerve Tai.  
  
_C'est bien Tai.Digi-passage ouvre toi.crie Davis ouvrant le passage.  
  
Aussitôt les autres designés par Davis accompagnés de Izzi le suivirent.Ils arrivèrent près de la base de Ken.ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la pièce centrale et là Izzi s'installa pour pianoter sur cet ordinateur geant.Malheureusement tout ne se deroula pas correctement.  
  
_Je n'arrive pas.Mon ordinateur manque de puissance et se bloque.avoue Izzi.  
  
_Oh non!soupire TK.  
  
_Je connais l'expert pouvant tout arranger depuis le monde reel.Izzi prepare ton ordinateur à une connexion de puis le monde reel!dit Emilie.  
  
_Ok!repond Izzi.  
  
Alors Paul sort son D-terminal et demande à Matt de lui passer Alfred au plus vite.  
  
_Salut Alfred c'est Paul.On a un gros problème et tu dois aider Izzi.C'est dans tes cordes le genie?demanda Paul en un allemand parfait.  
  
_Il parle quelle langue là?demanda Kary surprise.  
  
_Allemand.c'est la langue qu'il maitrise le mieux.lui repondit Emilie en italien.  
  
_Vous pouvez leur dire qu'au Japon on parle japonais et que pour se comprendre on utilise l'anglais la langue internationale?fit Cody.  
  
_Bien reçu Paul me branche aussitôt sur l'ordinateur de Izzi.dit alfred à Paul en anglais.  
  
_C'est simple.On parle plusieurs langues dues à nos diverses cultures.Donc moi je maitrise très bien le français,japonais,anglais,allemand et italien comme Alfred.Charlotte sait juste le français, le japonais et commence l'anglais.Les jumeaux le janais,le français,l'anglais et s'initient à l'italien.Charlie parle japonais,français et commence l'allemand contrairement à Sophie qui a choisi l'italien.Enfin Paul sait très bien parler l'allemand,le français et le japonais et en complement l'espagnol et l'anglais.D'ailleurs il commence à apprendre l'italien.expliqua Emilie en japonais.  
  
_C'est ce qui s'appelle être polyglotte.commente Yolei etonnée.  
  
_Oui ça doit être genial de communiquer en plusieurs langues et de se comprendre.dit Cody.  
  
Pendant ce temps,Alfred et Izzi avaient réglé le problème par un transfert de fichiers sur un ordinateur du monde reel et avait trouvé ce fameux temple.  
  
Alors les digisauveurs retournèrent dans leur monde et Izzi expliqua à quoi correspondait ce fameux temple.  
  
_Alors voyez vous ce temple a été crée par les pouvoirs des ténèbres pour contrecarrer celui de l'ile des fichiers binaires gardé par Centuramon.A l'interieur il contient un pouvoir qui une fois libéré detruira instantanement le digimonde.  
  
_Mais c'est horrible.dit Sora.  
  
_Il faut empêcher cela.dit fermement Emilie.  
  
_On sauvera le digimonde.On a toujours reussi.ajoute Davis.  
  
_Et puis on est les digisauveurs.poursuit Kary.  
  
_Et c'est notre devoir.continuent Cody et Paul.  
  
_Alors on doit aller vite dans le digimonde et detruire ce maudit temple.decida Tai.  
  
_Et je pense que le plus vite sera le mieux.ajouta Joe.  
  
_Mais on est debut Novembre et nous serons libre que dans un mois pour les vacances de Noel.proteste Mimi.  
  
_Eh bien on va devoir secher nos cours.propose Matt.  
  
_Je crois que malheureusement c'est l'unique solution.approuve Izzi.  
  
_Alors rendez vous demain à dix heures chez moi pour partir dans le digimonde.decida Tai. _D'accord.crièrent en chœur les digisauveurs.  
  
Après cela les digisauveurs se dispersèrent rentrant chez eux preparant leurs sacs pour partir le lendemain dans le digimonde afin de detruire ce temple des ténèbres et battre l'imperatrice des ténèbres.  
  
************** ***************************** ****************************** Les digisauveurs pourront ils detruire le temple de la noirceur avant qu'ils ne soient trop tard?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	14. Le depart

On verra bien ^^  
  
13] LE DEPART  
  
Le lendemain,qui etait un Mercredi,vers huit heures,Emilie et Alexis parlaient dans la chambre de Emilie.  
  
_Ecoute Paul que doit on faire?  
  
_Je ne sais pas.Si on applique le plan raconter tout à papa il va s'enerver et on va être punis. _De toute manière ça nous empêchera pas de partir au digimonde.  
  
_D'accord mais alors on lui en parle ou on ne lui en parle pas?Tranchons ce debat une bonne fois pour toute.  
  
_Ok bon alors parlons en car les autres digisauveurs ont leurs parents qui sont au courant du digimonde donc eux couvriront leurs enfants donc si on veut être couvert pour notre absence à l'ecole il faut en parler.  
  
_Alors on y va?demande Penguinmon courant la porte.  
  
_Calme toi!dit Paul attrapant Penguinmon.  
  
Les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers le salon où se trouvait leur père lisant le journal.Avant d'entrer,ils firent de dernières recommandations à leurs digimon.  
  
_Bon vous venez quand on vous appelle d'accord?ordonna Emilie.  
  
_Bien.repond Penguinmon.  
  
_D'accord.ajoute monodramon.  
  
Les deux enfants s'avancèrent vers leur père.Emilie commença à parler la première car elle avait perdu à la courte paille à la grande joie de Paul.  
  
_Euh papa on a un truc à te dire.  
  
_Et quoi?fit il posant son journal sur la table du salon.  
  
_Bien au mois d'Oaut,j'ai reçu un digivice avec un symbole et je suis devenue une digisauveuse.Puis quand on est venus au Japon j'ai intégré l'equipe des digisauveurs.oui oils sont bien reels eux aussi comme les digimon.Et un peu plus tard Paul est devenu un digisauveur lui aussi.  
  
_Oui.approuva Paul.  
  
_C'est quoi encore que ces salades?J'en ai assez de ces digimon!  
  
_Papa!Ce ne sont pas des histoires.Le digimonde existe bel et bien et emilie et moi sommes bien des digisauveurs et avons une responsabilité à travers les deux monde.replique Paul.  
  
_CA N'EXISTE PAS!CEUX SONT DES HISTOIRES INVENTES PAR DES IDIOTS!  
  
_On peut te prouver le contraire.Allez venez vous.dit Paul faisant signe aux deux digimon attendant dans le couloir.  
  
Alors Penguinmon et Monodramon arrivèrent.Penguinmon sauta dans les bras de Emilie et Monodramon se mit à côté de Paul.  
  
_Voici Penguinmon mon partenaire digimon.dit Emilie.  
  
_Bonjour c'est moi Penguinmon le meilleur des digimon.  
  
_Et lui c'est Monodramon mon partenaire digimon à moi.ajoute Paul.  
  
_Bonjour.dit Monodramon.  
  
Cette fois le père se frotta les yeux et nettoya ses lunettes avant de revoir une nouvelle fois les digimon.  
  
_C'est c'est physiquement impossible.bredouille le père.  
  
_Bon on doit y aller nous.On a une dure bataille qui nous attend dans le digimonde.dit Emilie. _Et surtout si l'ecole appelle couvrez nous.ajoute Paul.  
  
Aussitôt les deux enfants partirent sous le regard du père encore eberlué.Les deux enfants rejoignirent le reste de l'equipe chez Tai et Kary.Yolei ouvrit le digi-passage et les digisauveurs partirent dans le digimonde pour detruire le temple des ténèbres et battre l'imperatrice des ténèbres;ou plutôt Marion;une bonne fois pour toutes  
  
************** ***************************** ****************************** Les digisauveurs pourront ils detruire le temple de la noirceur avant qu'ils ne soient trop tard?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	15. Le cadeau du temple

Je suis vraiment dans une periode de gentillesse moi Oo  
  
14] LE CADEAU DU TEMPLE  
  
Les digisauveurs et leurs se trouvaient dans le digimonde prêts à combattre l'imperatrice des ténèbres et detruire ce maudit temple.  
  
_Maintenant digivolution!ordonna Tai.  
  
_Agumon surdigivolve toi.......................................en Wargreymon  
  
_Gabumon surdigivolve toi......................................en Metalgarurumon  
  
_Biomon surdigivolve toi........................................en Phoenixmon  
  
_Palmon surdivolve toi...........................................en Rosemon  
  
_Tentomon surdigivolve toi......................................en Herculeskabuterimon  
  
_Gomamon surdigivolve toi......................................en Marineangemon  
  
_Veemon surdivolve toi...........................................en Aeroveedramon  
  
_Penguinmon surdivolve toi.......................................en Griffomon  
  
_Hawkmon digivolve toi...........................................en Aquilamon  
  
_Armadillomon digivolve toi.......................................en Ankilomon  
  
_Wormmon digivolve toi...........................................en Stingmon  
  
_Patamon surdigivolve toi..........................................en Seraphimon  
  
_Gatomon surdigivolve toi..........................................en Ophanimon  
  
Chacun des digisauveurs monta sur son digimon et ensemble ils partirent vers le temple où devait se trouver logiquement l'imperatrice des ténèbres.Soudainement en passant près d'un ravin Yolei se decrocha de Aquilamon et tombait très vite dans le gouffre.  
  
_Yolei!crièrent ses amis.  
  
Alors son scanner reunissant l'amour et la sincerité se mit à briller.  
  
_Aquilamon digivolve toi............................................en Sylphimon  
  
Sylphymon s'envola dans le ravin et sauva Yolei.Les digisauveurs se rejouirent que Yolei n'avait rien et egalement qu'ils avaient un autre ultime.Puis ils se remirent en route.  
  
Enfin ils arrivèrent prêts du temple.L'imperatrice etait dehors seule apparement.  
  
_Que faites vous là?Je ne vous ait pas envoyé d'invitation il me semble.  
  
Ken s'avança un peu vers elle.  
  
_Marion ecoute arrête.tu es une digisauveuse comme nous et je pense te comprendre un peu alors ecoute moi.  
  
_Tais toi.Tu m'enerve déjà.  
  
_Non je continuerait.Je veux t'aider.  
  
Alors son symbole de la gentilesse se met à briller.  
  
_Stingmon digivolve toi...........................................en Jewelbeemon  
  
l'imperzatrice avait regardé la digivolution de Stingmon attentivement et regardait successivement Ken et Jewelbeemon.  
  
_Genial.Un nouvel ultime!s'ecrie Davis.  
  
Un Triceramon chargea sur les enfants.Ceux ci se dispersèrent.Le Triceramon fonça sur Ken. Cody le remarqua et poussa Ken mais se retrouva à la place de Ken.Alors le dernier scanner vibra et les symboles de la connaissance et la responsabilité brillèrent.  
  
_Ankilomon digivolve toi.........................................en Shakkoumon  
  
Shakkoumon attaqua et repoussa Triceramon qui regressa alors en un Gotsumon.Celui ci partit et les digisauveurs remarquèrent que l'imperatrice des ténèbres etait partie.Les digisauveurs allèrent explorer le temple des ténèbres car avant de le detruire ils devaient s'assurer qu'ils n'y avait aucun digimon à l'interieur.  
  
Pour l'insyant ils ne trouvèrent personne.Ils ne restaient plus qu'une seule pièce.Quand ils l'ouvrirent des lueurs apparurent et foncèrent vers Davis,Yolei,Cody Ken et Emilie.  
  
Le D3 de Davis aspira une lumière orange et bleue.Le D3 de Yolei aspira une lumière rouge et verte.Le D3 de Cody aspira une lumière violette et grise.Le D3 de Ken aspira une lumière rose. Enfin le D3 de Emilie aspira une lumière composée de orange,bleue,jaune,rose,vert,gris et violet.  
  
_Que que c'etait que ce truc?demande Davis.  
  
_Bonne question.approuve Ken.  
  
_Surement une chose qui nous servira pour une autre digivolution.supposa Cody.  
  
_Oui c'est suggestion interressante Cody.nota Kary.  
  
_Bon et si on detruisait ce temple maintenant?dit Emilie . _Ouais en avant!hurle Tai.  
  
Les digisauveurs sortirent du temple et les digimon se mirent en position de lancer leurs attaques pour detruire le temple des ténèbres quand Tai leur donnerait le signal.Enfin il baissa son vieux et hurla à l'attaque les digimon.  
  
_Nova force!  
  
_Missile blast!  
  
_Starlight explosion!  
  
_Petales de rose!  
  
_Ocean d'amour!  
  
_Giga electrochoc  
  
_V wing blade!  
  
_Rayon celeste!  
  
_Bombomate!  
  
_Shot blade!  
  
_Rayon laser!  
  
_Lumière astrale!  
  
_Etoiles divines!  
  
_Poing de justice!  
  
Les attaques des digimon detruisit entierement le temple dont il ne restait même pas les morceaux.Alors les digimon regressèrent et leurs partenaires les felicitèrent.Ensuite TK proposa d'aller manger quelque chose pour celebrer leur victoire.La proposition est naturellement acceptée à l'anumanité.  
  
***************** ******************** *********************************  
  
Maintenant que ce temple est detruit que se passera t il?Et ou est parti l'imperatrice des tenebres?vous le so=aurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	16. Le concert de Noel

Jamais vu un chapitre si long: six pagres.remarque les chansons y contribuent^^  
  
15] LE CONCERT DE NOEL  
  
Cela faisait environ un mois que les digisauveurs avaient detruit le temple des ténèbres.Depuis ils n'avaient plus livré aucun combat contre l'imperatrice des ténèbres dans le digimonde.De plus marion etait revenue dans le vrai monde chez Emilie.Le père de Emilie etait furieux et sa mère rassurée de revoir sa mère.Marion s'excusa à la surprise généréle de son petit frère et ses cousins et inventa comme excuse qu'elle etait partie à un sejour à Kyoto.  
  
Pour le moment c'etait Noel ce soir.Matt et son groupe Les tenageers wolves faisaient un concert.tous les digisauveurs lui avaient promis de venir.Ainsi ce soir,les digisauveurs se trouvaient dans la salle regardaient le concert de Matt et de son groupe.  
  
_Alors on va commencer par Strange!cria Matt.  
  
Le public applaudit et ecouta le groupe jouer et la voix de Matt chanter.  
  
Hey it doesnt really matter where you go.  
  
It makes no difference who you know.  
  
This thing has gotten way out of control.  
  
Hey it doesnt really matter who you are.  
  
You might as well be a superstar.  
  
Cause everythings gone way too far.  
  
Its getting stranger than that.  
  
Its getting harder to win.  
  
Its getting Digital and.  
  
It starts happening all over again.  
  
Hey it makes no difference baby what you say.  
  
Its getting weirder every day by day.  
  
I think thats somethings gone astray.  
  
Hey it doesnt matter what you try.  
  
Its getting even harder to deny.  
  
Cause reality has just said goodbye.  
  
Its getting stranger than that.  
  
Its getting harder to win.  
  
Its getting Digital and.  
  
It starts happening all over again.  
  
Its getting stranger than that.  
  
Its getting harder to win.  
  
Its getting Digital and.  
  
It starts happening all over again.  
  
_Et maintenant on passé à la seconde!Ce sera Allstar!cria Matt commençant à chanter.  
  
Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
  
I aint the sharpest tool in the shed  
  
She was lookin kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead  
  
Well, the years start comin and they dont stop comin  
  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground runnin  
  
Didnt make sense not to live for fun  
  
Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb  
  
So much to do, so much to see  
  
So whats wrong with takin the back streets  
  
Youll never know if you dont go  
  
Youll never shine if you dont glow  
  
Hey, now, youre an All Star  
  
Get your game on, go play  
  
Hey, now, youre a Rock Star  
  
Get the show on, get paid  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shootin stars break the mold  
  
Its a cool place and they say it gets colder  
  
Youre bundled up now, wait till you get older  
  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
  
The ice we skate is gettin pretty thin  
  
The waters gettin warm so you might as well swim  
  
My worlds on fire, how about yours  
  
Thats the way I like it and I never get bored  
  
Youll never know if you dont go  
  
Youll never shine if you dont glow  
  
Hey, now, youre an All Star  
  
Get your game on, go play  
  
Somebody once asked, "Could you spare some change for gas  
  
I need to get myself away from this place"  
  
I said, "Yep, what a concept, I could use a little fuel myself  
  
And we could all use a little change"  
  
Well, the years start comin and they dont stop comin  
  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground runnin  
  
Didnt make sense not to live for fun  
  
Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb  
  
So much to do, so much to see  
  
So whats wrong with taking the back streets  
  
Youll never know if you dont go go  
  
Youll never shine if you dont glow  
  
_Et à la troisième: Kick it up!cria Matt.  
  
If we take our time, and we stick together  
  
Everything we do will go our way  
  
And if we try, now and forever  
  
No matter what comes next well be okay  
  
Let's kick it up  
  
And show them all the things that we can do  
  
Let's kick it up  
  
And now they're not tomorrow  
  
Let's kick it up  
  
Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you  
  
Let's kick it up  
  
Together  
  
I realise what's on the surface  
  
Ain't picture perfect  
  
But that don't mean a thing  
  
One thing I know yes there's a purpose  
  
And like the circus, we're hanging from the rings  
  
Let's kick it up  
  
And show them all the things that we can do  
  
Let's kick it up  
  
And now they're not tomorrow  
  
Let's kick it up  
  
Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you  
  
Let's kick it up  
  
Together  
  
Together  
  
na na na na  
  
na na na na  
  
yeah na na na na  
  
yeah na na na na  
  
yeah na na na na  
  
na na na na  
  
One, two three four  
  
If we take our time, and we stick together  
  
Everything we do will go our way  
  
I have no doubt this situation  
  
And then we will enjoy another day  
  
Let's kick it up  
  
And show them all the things that we can do  
  
Let's kick it up  
  
And now they're not tomorrow  
  
Let's kick it up  
  
Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you  
  
Let's kick it up  
  
Together  
  
Together  
  
Let's kick it up  
  
And show them all the things that we can do  
  
Let's kick it up  
  
And now they're not tomorrow  
  
Let's kick it up  
  
Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you  
  
Let's kick it up  
  
Together  
  
Together  
  
_La suivante!Run around!  
  
Things are starting to accelerate into something  
  
Never stopping, always trouble following, but now  
  
I think I'm getting dizzy  
  
Too much spinning  
  
Here's my paycheque  
  
Things are quickening, quickening  
  
It's getting too insane  
  
I'm trying to maintain  
  
Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
  
You run around, I run around  
  
We're all gonna run, run, run around  
  
You run around, I run around  
  
We all do a run, run, run around  
  
It is getting closer, more intense  
  
Ever spinning, twisting, turning, roller coaster  
  
Inch by inch, the gap is closing  
  
Pressure building, temperature rising  
  
Hotter and hotter (or Higher and Higher)  
  
It's getting too crazy  
  
I wish I could maybe  
  
Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
  
Run, run baby  
  
Run, run baby  
  
Run, run baby  
  
Run, run baby  
  
Run, run baby  
  
Run, run baby  
  
Like a rocket, Like a rocket  
  
Never stopping, Never stopping  
  
You run around, I run around  
  
We're all gonna run, run, run around  
  
You run around, I run around We all do a run, run, run around  
  
You run around, I run around (background you run run around)  
  
We're all gonna run, run, run around  
  
You run around, I run around (background you run run around)  
  
We all do a run, run, run around  
  
_Encore une?OUI!Voici Here we go!  
  
Here we go  
  
Hey whats up superstar  
  
looks like your going far  
  
hey look its wonder guy.  
  
gonna make your plans and fly  
  
now whats up wonder girl  
  
you're gonna change the world  
  
so if everything's not perfect  
  
don't mater cause you'll rework it  
  
nothings holding you  
  
never stopping  
  
never stopping  
  
never stopping now  
  
ohh ohh oh  
  
ohh ohh  
  
ohh ohh ohhh  
  
here we go  
  
ohh ohh oh ohhhh  
  
hey whats up dinamite  
  
taking off a new flight  
  
stepping up to number 1  
  
and wont back off until it's  
  
Gonna do like brake of fire  
  
your gonna be the next flyer  
  
so if everthing is crazy  
  
dont matter cause notings phasing  
  
you'll get thru it  
  
never stopping  
  
never stopping  
  
woahhhhhhhhh  
  
ohh ohh ohhh  
  
here we go  
  
ohh ohh oh ohhhh  
  
ohh ohh ohhh  
  
here we go  
  
ohh ohh oh ohhhh  
  
_Et maintenant la dernière pour conclure: kids in America!  
  
Looking out a dirty old window  
  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by  
  
I sit here alone and I wonder why  
  
Friday night and everyone's moving  
  
I can feel the heat but it's soothing  
  
Heading down I search for the beat in this dirty town  
  
Downtown the young ones are going  
  
Downtown the young are growing  
  
We're the kids in America  
  
We're the kids in America  
  
Everybody live for the music-go-round  
  
Bright lights, the music gets faster  
  
Look boy, don't check on your watch  
  
Not another glance I'm not leaving now, honey  
  
Not a chance Hot-shot, give my no problems  
  
Much later baby you'll be saying never mind  
  
You know life is cruel  
  
Life is never kind  
  
Kind hearts don't make a new story  
  
Kind hearts don't grab any glory  
  
We're the kids in America  
  
We're the kids in America  
  
Everybody live for the music-go-round  
  
Come closer honey, that's better  
  
Got to get a brand new experience  
  
Feeling right  
  
Oh don't try to stop baby  
  
Hold me tight  
  
Outside a new day is dawning  
  
Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere  
  
I don't want to go baby  
  
New York to East California  
  
There's a new wave coming, I warn ya  
  
We're the kids in America  
  
We're the kids in America  
  
Everybody live for the music-go-round  
  
We're the kids  
  
We're the kids  
  
We're the kids in America.  
  
We're the kids  
  
We're the kids  
  
We're the kids in America.  
  
We're the kids  
  
We're the kids  
  
We're the kids in America.  
  
Soudain au moment que Matt finit sa chanson,un rugissement se fait entendre puis des Bakemon surgissent dans le public.aussitôt les jeunes s'enfuient et les digisauveurs courent de hors pour s'apercevoir que le quartier de Odaiba est à nouveau envahi de digimon.  
  
_Allez au travail.Il faut renvoyer ces digimon dans le digimonde.declare Emilie.  
  
************** ***************************** ****************************** Les digisauveurs pourront ils renvoyer ces digimon dans le digimonde?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	17. Une personne mysterieuse

16] LA MYSTERIEUSE PERSONNE  
  
_qui sont ils Izzi?demanda Tai.  
  
Aussitôt Izzi sortit son ordinateur et analyse ces digimon.  
  
_dans l'ordre Mekanorimon,Mojyamon,Musyamon,Fangmon,Flarerisamon,Thundermon, Tortomon et Kuwagamon.  
  
_Ils sont niveau champion.Ca sera facile.dit Davis.  
  
_Tu as raison.approuve Emilie.  
  
_On a un problème.on a laissé nos digimon chez nous,nous les anciens.souligne Matt. _Pas grave.Six digimon champion contre huit digimon champion devrait suffir.dit Emilie. _Oui.On va s'en charger.ajoute Yolei.  
  
_Alors digivolution en vitesse les digimon.ordonne Davis.  
  
_Veemon digivolve toi.......................................en Exveemon  
  
_Penguinmon digivolve toi...................................en Unimon  
  
_Hawkmon digivolve toi......................................en Aquilamon  
  
_Armadillomon digivolve toi..................................en Ankilomon  
  
_Wormmon digivolve toi......................................en Stingmon  
  
_Monodramon digivolve toi...................................en Deltamon  
  
Les digimon se precipitèrent vers les digimon et commencèrent à combattre.Soudain Cody remarqua au loin une silhouette qui semblait tenir un ordinateur et un Monochromon renvoya Flarerisamon et Mojyamon à travers l'ordinateur donc au digimonde.Pendant ce temps,Unimon et Aquilamon renvoyèrent Musyamon dans le digimonde grace à l'ordinateur de Izzi.Exveemon et Stingmon s'occupaient de Kuwagamon et Fangmon.Deltamon et Ankilomon s'occupèrent des deux derniers qui etaient Mekanorimon et Thundermon.  
  
Alors la mysterieuse personne rangea son ordinateur dans un sac à dos et monta sur le dos de Monochromon.Le digimon allait si vite qu'on pouvait pas le suivre.ainsi les six digimon regressèrent allant retrouver leurs partenaires.  
  
_Veemon!  
  
_Penguinmon!  
  
_Monodramon!  
  
_Armadillomon!  
  
_Hawkmon!  
  
_Wormmon!  
  
_Au fait qui etait ce digisauveur?demanda Sora.  
  
_Je ne suis pas sure mais je dirais Marion.  
  
_Marion!Tu es folle?s'ecria Mimi.  
  
_Non elle a beaucoup change.Quand on est revenues du digimonde après la destruction du tample,elle s'est excusée auprès de notre père.Noius etions nous même très surpris mais notre père ne savait plus quoi dire.repondit Paul.  
  
_Surtout que cela faisait trois ans qu'elle nous rendait la vie impossible bien que elle ne s'est jamais vraiment montré aimable mais bon.ajouta Emilie.  
  
_Trois ans?fit Ken murmurant à voix basse.  
  
_Qui y a t il Ken?demanda Davis inquiet.  
  
_Rien.Rien Davis.  
  
_Bon si on rentrait chez nous?La dinde doit être en train de refroidir.propose Matt.  
  
_Ouais on file tous manger.hurlèrent les digisauveurs et les digimon.  
  
Ainsi les digisauveurs s'eloignèrent pour rentrer chez eux deguster leur repas de Noël.  
  
************** ***************************** ****************************** Qui est la personne ayant envoyé ces digimon?Et les digimon la battront ils?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	18. un passé douloureux

Ce lien ne craint rien mais essaye de faire le rapprochement du passé de Ken et deduit un peu pour celui de Marion.De toute façon je donne la reponse dans ce chapitre.  
  
17] UN PASSE DOULOUREUX  
  
Le lendemain de Noel et de l'attaque après le concert,les digisauveurs s'etaient reunis chez Izzi. Ken semblait inquiet et regardait par la fenêtre le regard fixe sans bouger.Les autres etaient aussi inquiets mais moins que Ken.Izzi regardait sur son ordinateur ce qui se passait dans le digimonde et il ne remarquait rien de special.Yolei,Kary,Sora et Mimi parlaient entre elles mais le coeur n'y etaient pas et la discussion se ramenait souvent au digimonde.Davis et Tai mangeaient avec les digimon ne supportant pas l'inactivité et cette ambiance.Joe revisait ses cours de médecine mais etait assez anxieux pour bien se concentrer.Cody etait avec Paul et les deux enfants emettaient des hypotheses concretes sur ce qui pouvait se passer.TK et Matt parlaient entre eux tout en pensant au digimonde.Emilie etait la moins nerveuse et etait prête à combattre.Elle savait qu'ils gagneraient pour faire regner la lumière sur les ténèbres et aussi qu'ils etaient les digisauveurs.  
  
_J'en ai marre moi de cette ambiance!s'ecrie Matt à bout de nerf.  
  
_C'est vrai.Cette ambiance de suspense nous rendra dingues nous rendra dingues.dit Sora.  
  
_Pourtant c'est ce qu'il recherché.dit Ken regardant tojours la fenêtre.  
  
Les enfants se retournèrent vers lui surpris.  
  
_Tu as dit quoi?Comment peux tu savoir ça?demanda Cody.  
  
_Oh juste une intuition Cody/repondit Ken les yeux rageurs.  
  
Davis se met à siffloter doucement.  
  
_Non Davis!s'ecrie Ken.  
  
_Quoi?demande innoncemment Davis en sifflotant toujours.  
  
_Il est incroyable.soupire Ken.  
  
_Tu ferait mieux de tout nous dire tu sais.dit Davis sifflotant tojours.  
  
_Bon d'accord tu as gzgné.Tu as encore reussi.grogne Ken.  
  
Davis se met à sourire innoncement tandis que les autres fixent Ken.  
  
_Cette histoire commence il y a trois ans la première fois où je vais dans le digimonde.J'ai rencontré un garcon de mon âge.Nous avons dû combattre un digimon nommé Milleniunmon. Notre mission etait d'eliminer ce digimon pour eviter que vous autres;je parle de Tai et ses amis;retournent dans le digimonde.Comme vous le savez ça a echoué.Alors je passé les details de la bataille pour en venir à la fin.Alors Milleniunmon etait blessé et commençait à mourir.Avant de mourir il lança des spores noires.L'une d'elles se dirigea vers le garcon.Alors je l'ai poussé et vous pouvez deviner la suite.raconta Ken.  
  
_Alors c'est ainsi que tu as eut la spore noire?comprend Cody.  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Et pourquoi on a l'impression que tu sais qui est notre ennemi?lui demanda Kary.  
  
_Tout simplement que la spore noire me fait mal à nouveau.Je soupconne fortement donc Milleniunmon d'être à l'origine de nos ennuis.expliqua Ken.  
  
_Moi dans cette histoire je comprend mieux certaines choses.dit Emilie.  
  
_Et quoi?demanda TK.  
  
_Eh bien ce combat a eu lieu il y a trois ans.etrange car c'est justement à ce moment que le comportement de Marion a change.Et son revirement de situaytion ensuite comparable à ce que Ken a fait quand il a cessé d'être l'empereur des digimon.expliqua Emilie.  
  
_Très logique.Ca m'etonne que tu sois pas meilleure en maths.sourit Ken.  
  
_Arrête ça.grogne Emilie n'aimant pas se rappeller des maths.  
  
_Ok!De toute façon c'est justement la bataille d'hier et le comportement de Marion qui m'ont fait comprendre que Milleniunmon revenait.dit Ken.  
  
Soudain joe regarde par la fenêtre et ce qu'il voit le surprend et l'affole.  
  
_Les amis ce qu'on redoutait est arrive.prevint Joe.  
  
Ken jetta un oeil à ce qui se passait dehors.  
  
_C'est Milleniunmon.dit Ken serrant les poings.  
  
Les digisauveurs et leurs digimon se précipitèrent dehors comprenant que la bataille finale venait de commencer.  
  
************** ***************************** ****************************** Les digisauveurs pourroint ils vaincre Milleniunmon? Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	19. Un combat inegal

Arf moi il m'a fallu pas mal de recherches et d'heure pour connaitre tout ce que je sais sur digimon ^^  
  
18] UN COMBAT INEGAL  
  
Les digisauveurs etaient dans la rue face à Milleniunmon.Le ciel etait devenu très noir à travers le monde entier et principalement sur le Japon.Marion venait de les rejoinder avec Gotsumon.  
  
_Alors les digisauveurs prêts à votre destruction puis celle du monde?ricane Milleniunmon.  
  
_Tu vas voir!crie Tai.Les digimon digivolution en vitesse!  
  
Les digivices de Tai,Matt,Sora,Mimi,Joe et Izzi se mirent à briller ainsi que ceux de TK et Kary.  
  
_Agumon surdigivolve toi......................................en Wargreymon  
  
_Gabumon surdigivolve toi....................................en Metalgarurumon  
  
_Biomon surdigivolve toi.......................................en Phoenixmon  
  
_Palmon surdigivolve toi........................................en Rosemon  
  
_Tentomon surdigivolve toi.....................................en Herculeskabuteromon  
  
_Gomamon surdigivolve toi.....................................en Marineangemon  
  
_Patamon surdigivolve toi.......................................en Seraphimon  
  
_Gatomon surdivolve toi..........................................en Ophanimon  
  
Davis tend son D3 en l'air.  
  
_Maintenant à nous!DIGIVOLUTION!hurle Davis.  
  
Alors les D3 de Davis,Emilie,Yolei,Cody,Ken et Marion se mirent à briller ainsi que leurs digimon.  
  
_Veemon surdigivolve toi.........................................en Imperialdramon  
  
_Penguinmon surdigivolve toi....................................en Licornemon  
  
_Hawkmon surdigivolve toi.......................................en Valkyrumon  
  
_Armadillomon surdigivolve toi...................................en Vikemon  
  
_Wormmon surdigivolve toi.......................................en Saberleomon  
  
_Gotsumon surdivolve toi..........................................en Chaosdramon  
  
Les digisauveurs regardaient cela etonnés.  
  
_Ils ont le niveau mega.constate Cody etonné.  
  
_C'est vraiment surprenant.dit Kary.  
  
_Je sais.Les boules de lumières aspires par nos D3.C'est elles qui ont permis la digivolution de nos digimon.C'est genial.comprit Emilie.  
  
_Maintenant à toi Monodramon.Toi tu sais déjà te digivolver au niveau mega.dit Paul.  
  
_Monodramon digivolve toi.......................................en Justicemon  
  
Maintenant tous les digimon etaient prêts à combattre Milleniunmon.Cependant il lança son attaque destroyer et trois d'entre eux regressèrent.  
  
_Palmon!  
  
_Tentomon!  
  
_Hawkmon!  
  
Milleniunmon recommença à nouveau son attaque.  
  
_Armadillomon!  
  
_Monodramon!  
  
Et à nouveau Milleniunmon retenta son attaque dimension destroyer.  
  
_Patamon!  
  
_Biomon!  
  
_Gomamon!  
  
La situation etait critique.Il ne restait plus que Licornemon,Imperialdramon,Saberleomon, Chaosdramon,Ophanimon,Metalgarurumon et Wargreymon.Autrement dit il ne restait plus que huit digimon encore valides.L'espoir n'etait pas encore mort.Melleniumon recommença son attaque.  
  
_Veemon!  
  
_Gotsumon!  
  
_Wormmon!  
  
Et à nouveau Milleniunmon recommence.  
  
_Gatomon!  
  
_Gabumon!  
  
Il ne restait plus que Wargreymon et Licornemon.Est ce que deux digimon mega pouvait encore esperer reussir à battre Milleniunmon alors que quatorze digimon de niveau mega avait echoué?Milleniunmon recommença une ultime fois son attaque dimension destroyer.  
  
_Penguinmon!  
  
_Agumon!  
  
Cette fois ci tout semblait perdu.  
  
_On a perdu.Personne ne peut le battre!s'ecrie Davis rageur.  
  
_Non non c'est impossible!s'ecrie Emilie frappant son poing sur le sol.  
  
************** ***************************** ****************************** Maintenant que tout semble perdu comment les digisauveurs vont reagir?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	20. La nouvelle génération

19] LA NOUVELLE GENERATION  
  
Les digisauveurs etaient près de leurs digimon regardant Milleniumon.Ils etaient soient desesperés soit rageurs.Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire.L'espoir semblait perdu et la lumière allait s'eteindre bientôt faisant regner les ténèbres.  
  
Pendant le combat,les frères et sieur de Emilie avaient observe le combat et ne pouvaient admettre que l'espoir et la lumière etaient tous les deux mort . _C'est pas possible.dit Charlie.  
  
_Non les digisauveurs n'ont jamais perdu.ajoute les jumeaux.  
  
_On doit les aider quelque soit le prix à payer.declare Sophie.  
  
_Tu as raison.approuve Alfred.  
  
_Mais comment faire?demanda Charlotte.  
  
_Oui on n'a pas de digimon malheureusement.dit Julien rageur.  
  
_Peut être mais nous on a la foi.repondit doucement Sophie.  
  
_Oui il faut croire pour aider nos amis.dit Alfred.  
  
Aussitôt les six enfants decident d'appliquer ce plan.  
  
_On peut reussir à les aider.Je sais qu'on peut le faire.Rien n'est impossible.dit Alfred.  
  
Alors une colonne de lumière rouge tomba sur Alfred.  
  
_Je veux aider mes amis et sauver le monde.decide Charlotte.  
  
Une colonne de lumière bleue tomba sur elle.  
  
_Moi je veux aider ma soeur,mes amis et les digimon.declare Julien.  
  
Une colonne de lumière jaune tomba sur Julien.  
  
_Moi je veux aider à sauver les deux mondes.ajoute solemment Richard.  
  
Une colonne de lumière verte tomba sur Richard.  
  
_Je veux sauver le monde et mes amis.souhaite Sophie.  
  
Une colonne de lumière orange tombe sur elle.  
  
_Et moi je veux aider mes amis et pas regarder sans rien faire.termine Charlie.  
  
Une colonne de lumière violette tombe sur lui.  
  
Alors six digivices arrivent vers eux de la couleur de la lumière correspondantes et reçoivent un scanner ave un symbole autour du cou et un digimon au niveau bébé dans leurs bras.  
  
_Botamon!s'ecrie Alfred ravi.  
  
Le symbole d'Alfred representait un cercle à l'interieur d'un triangle à l'interieur d'un carré. _Nyakomon!dit Charlotte ayant du mal à y croire mais joyeuse.  
  
Le symbole de Charlotte representait un losange dans un rectangle.  
  
_Pabumon!se rejouit Richard serrant son digimon.  
  
Le symbole de Richard etait un rectangle avec deux demi cercles et un rond dans chacun. _Pichimon!hurle Julien jou de joie.  
  
Le symbole de Julien representait un rectangle avec un triangle et deux demi cercles à l'interieur.  
  
_Yuramon!dit Sophie en souriant.  
  
Le symbole de Sophie representait trios circles rouges concentriquesdans un rectangle.  
  
_Poyomon!s'ecrie Charlie.  
  
Enfin le symbole de Charlie representait un rond dans un triangle à l'interieur d'un rectangle. Les six nouveaux digisauveurs etaient ravis mais comprirent qu'ils etaient l'heure de leur première bataille.  
  
_L'ingeniosité.proclame Alfred.  
  
_Botamon digivolve toi..................................en Koromon  
  
_Koromon digivolve toi..................................en Betamon  
  
_Betamon surdigivolve toi...............................en Metalseadramon  
  
_La sagesse.dit Charlotte.  
  
_Nyakomon digivolve toi................................en Yokomon  
  
_Yokomon digivolve toi.................................en Floramon  
  
_Floramon surdigivolve toi..............................en Eaglemon  
  
_La solidarité.crie Richard.  
  
_Pabumon digivolve toi..................................en Motimon  
  
_Motimon digivolve toi...................................en Gotsumon  
  
_Gotsumon digivolve toi.................................en Saberleomon _La fraternité.hurle Julien. _Pichimon digivolve toi....................................en Bukamon  
  
_Bukamon digivolve toi....................................en Syakomon  
  
_Syakomon surdigivolve toi...............................en Plesiomon  
  
_La foi.dit doucement mais fermement Sophie.  
  
_Yuramon digivolve toi......................................en Tanemon  
  
_Tanemon digivolve toi......................................en Biomon  
  
_Biomon surdigivolve toi....................................en Boltmon _La force.termine bravement Charlie. _Poyomon digivolve toi.....................................en Tokomon  
  
_Tokomon digivolve toi.....................................en Patamon  
  
_Patamon surdigivolve toi...................................en Metalgarurumon  
  
Les six digimon de niveau mega etaient fin prêts à se battre contre Milleniunmon tout comme leurs partenaires.  
  
************** ***************************** ****************************** Est ce que cette nouvelle generation sera assez forte pour battre Milleniumon?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	21. La derniere bataille

20] LA DERNIERE BATAILLE  
  
Les six digimon attaquaient Milleniumon et lui causaient des degats.Certes les autres digimon avaient echoué mais ils avaient commence le travail en affaiblissant un peu Milleniunmon.  
  
_Petits imbeciles!Vous ne me battrez pas!ricane Milleniunmon.  
  
_Tu peux le dire mais jamais tu ne nous battra.lui lance Charlie avec force.  
  
_Non pas tant qu'existeront l'espoir et la lumière.ajouta Sophie.  
  
Milleniumon lança plusieurs fois son attaque dimension destroyer.  
  
_Non!Floramon!  
  
_Betamon!  
  
Milleniumon recommença une dizaine de fois l'attaque.  
  
_Gotsumon!  
  
_Syakomon!  
  
La situation opposait deux digimon mega face à Milleniunmon.Les digisauveurs pouvaient ils vraiment?Du fond de leur coeur,ils savaient que oui.Milleniunmon recommença son attaque.  
  
_Patamon!  
  
_Biomon!  
  
Cette fois ci tout semblait perdu.Les anciens comme les nouveaux et la nouvelle generation avaient echoué.Ce ne pouvait pas être possible ils leur semblaient et pourtant.  
  
Seule Emilie souriait et gardait confiance.  
  
Milleniumon le remzarqua.  
  
_Eh toi pourquoi tu souris encore?  
  
_Parce que tu ne nous battra.Même sans digimon nous pouvons te battre car nous avons un pouvoir plus fort.  
  
************** ***************************** ****************************** Maintenant que tout semble perdu pourquoi Emilie ne semble pas affectée ?Quel est le plan de Emilie?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	22. Une unité et une amitié à tout epreuve

Pas pu resister a le mettre celui la je suis trop sentimenytale ca me perda lol  
  
21] UNE UNITE ET UNE AMITIE A TOUTE EPREUVE  
  
Emilie repeta à nouveau sa phrase ce qui enerva plus Milleniunmon.  
  
_ Parce que tu ne nous battra pas.Même sans digimon nous pouvons te battre car nous avons un pouvoir plus fort.  
  
_Petite idiote!Tu mourras!Je vais detruire le monde!  
  
_Non.Notre pouvoir est l'unité et l'amitié qui nous unit les uns aux autres et à travers le monde.et on va te le prouver.  
  
Alors Emilie tendit son D3 vers Milleniunmon.  
  
_L'unité.crie Emilie.  
  
Alors une lumière part de son D3 et aveugle Milleniumon en l'affaiblissant.Aussitôt les digisauveurs comprirent et tendirent eux aussi leurs digivices vers Milleniumon enonçant chacun leurs symboles.  
  
_Le courage.  
  
_L'amitié.  
  
_L'amour.  
  
_La connaissance.  
  
_La responsabilité.  
  
_La sincerité.  
  
_Le courage.L'amitié.Le miracle.  
  
_L'amour.La sincerité.  
  
_La connaissance.La responsabilité.  
  
_La confiance.  
  
_La volonté.  
  
_La gentillesse.  
  
_La lumière.  
  
_L'espoir.  
  
_L'ingeniosité.  
  
_La sagesse.  
  
_La fraternité.  
  
_La solidarité.  
  
_La foi.  
  
_La force.  
  
Cependant à travers le monde,les autres digisauveurs eux aussi participent à cette belle preuve d'unité et d'amitié.  
  
Au Mexique:  
  
_La fierté.dit Rosa.  
  
_Le partage.dit Pedro.  
  
_La bonté.dit Pablo.  
  
En Amerique:  
  
_Le destion.dit Willis.  
  
_La pureté.dit Maria.  
  
_La joie.dit Lou.  
  
_La technique.dit Steeve.  
  
_La liberté.dit Michael.  
  
En Europe en France:  
  
_La vie.dit Catherine.  
  
En Asie à Honk Kong:  
  
_L'ambition.dirent les frères Hoi.  
  
En Inde.  
  
_La paix.dit Mina.  
  
En Australie:  
  
_Le don.dit Dereck.  
  
En Afrique:  
  
_La fidelité.dit Babacar.  
  
_La joie.dit Moussa.  
  
_La vie.dit Laetitia.  
  
_La confiance.dit Solo.  
  
Alors toutes ces lumières des digivices des digisauveurs arrivent vers Milleniunmon.Le digimon est très affaibli et commence à mourir.La lumière ne faiblit pas et devient même de plus en plus faible.Alors le mauvais digimon est detruit.La lumière rebrille à nouveau sur le monde reel et les ténèbres sont dissipées.Alors des digi-oeufs tombent du ciel.Ainsi chaque enfant va recevoir du monde reel va recevoir son partenaire digimon.Le digimonde et monde reel n'en forment plus qu'un seul monde et toutes les batailles ont une fin.  
  
******************** ************************* *************************** Maintenant que la lumière est retablie que va t il se passe?vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monsters digitaux. 


	23. Un saut dans le futur

Dernier chapitre de Renaissance. Enfin.si vous saviez combien de temps cette fic est commencée --  
  
Sinon Serpe tu vas adorer ce chapitre  
  
22] SAUT DANS LE FUTUR  
  
il s'est passé beaucoup beaucoup de temps depuis notre bataille finale contre Milleniumon il a maintenant vingt cinq ans.nous avons tous beaucoup grandi,nous nous sommes mariés et avons eut des enfants.Aujourd'hui tout le monde dans le monde reel est au courant du digimonde et chacun possède son partenaire digimon.En dépit de tous ces changements,il y a quelque chose qui reste pareil ret qui ne changera jamais: notre amitié.Nous sommes restés ensemble jusqu'à present et ces reunions de famille forment les plus beaux moments de mon existence.  
  
J'ai maintenant trente sept ans et je suis devenu romancier.Je travaille sur une série de livres racontant nos aventures dans le digimonde.J'ai épousé Kary.Kary est devenue institutrice.Nous avons deux enfants,des jumeaux nommé Zoé et Tommy qui ont onze ans.Zoé a un Salamon et Tommy un Patamon comme partenaires digimon.  
  
Tai a quarante ans.lui et Agumon sont devenis diplomates et travaillent aux nations unies s'occupant des relations entre les humains et les digimon.Je me suis toujours demandé comment une telle idée lui est venue.Finalement Tai s'est fait coupe les cheveux.Il a epousé Sora.Sora est devenue une dessinatrice de mode et realize de splendides modèles.Tai et Sora ont eut deux enfants.Takato qui a huit ans et Ruki six ans.Takato a Crabmon et Ruki un Mushroomon.  
  
Mon frère Matt est devenu astronaute avec Gabumon et ont atteri sur Mars alors qu'ils ne visaient que la Lune.Matt a epousé Marion.Marion est maintenant une infirmière et aide souvent Joe.Ils ont eut un fils nommé Lee qui a huit ans.Son partenaire digimon est Elecmon.  
  
Joe a quarante deux ans.Il est devenu le premier et le principal médecin du digimonde.il a un fils de neuf ans nommé Kenta qui a un Snowagumon comme partenaire digimon.  
  
Izzi a trente neuf ans et est devenu informaticien ce qui ne nous a pas etonné.Avec le père de Sora et Jim,le frère de Joe,il fait d'importantes recherches sur le digimonde.Il s'est marié avec Mimi.ils ont eut deux enfants.une fille nommée Suichon qui a neuf ans et un garcon nommé Hirokazu qui a sept ans.Izzi et sa fille Suichon ont leur propre langage informatique qui est incomprehensible pour le profane.Mimi présente une emission de cuisine.c'est le seul moment de la journée où elle en lève son chapeau de comboy.Suichon a un Mommon et Hirokazu un Betamon comme partenaires digimon. Cody a maintenant trente trois ans et est devenu un grand et célèbre avocat.Il a dû s'acheter au moins une centaine de serviettes car Armadillomon n'arrête pas de s'asseoir dessus.Cody s'est marié avec Charlotte.Charlotte est devenue sa secretaire.ensemble ils ont eut une fille nommé Meilling qui a dix ans.Elle a un Terriermon comme partenaire digimon.  
  
Davis a trente sept ans.Il a ouvert son magasin de pâtes qui est devenu international et possède des restaurants partout dans le monde.Il a donné les lunettes offertes par Tai à son fils.Davis a epousé Emilie.Emilie est devenie bibliothécaire à la bibliothèque de l'université de Tokyo.Ils ont aut deux enfants.Davis qui a onze ans et Sarah qui a neuf ans.Davis a un Veemon et Sarah un Kunemon comme partenaires digimon.  
  
Ken et Yolei ont trente neuf ans et se sont mariés.Ken et Stingmon sont devenis detectives. Malgré cela,Yolei dit toujours qu'il ne sait quand c'est son tour de faire la vaiselle.Yolei est femme au foyer et s'occupe de ses enfants.Ils ont eut trois enfants: Juri qui a douze ans,Ryo, qui a onze ans et Sam qui vient d'avoir deux ans.Juri a un Lopmon,Ryo un Fambemon et Sam un Leafmon comme partenaires digimon.  
  
Nous vivons encore des aventires.Elles sont juste un peu differentes de celles que nous vivions quand nous étions nous même enfants.Les ténèbres n'ont pas été vaincu et continueront toujours à defier la lumière.Mais aussi longtemps que les gens se rappelleront de suivre leurs rêves,les forces obscures ne pourront pas agir.Et puis avec des jours comme aujourd'hui c'est difficile d'apercevoir le Mal où que ce soit.Maintenant c'est le tour de nos enfants et des enfants partout dans le monde de suivre leurs rêves.Qui sait où ils finiront leur vie?Il faut faire le premier pas pour trouver l'aventure.  
  
FIN  
  
Alors voila c'est fini pour Renaissance.j'ai trouvé ce dernier chapitre genial et j'ai pleuré en l'ecrivant.  
  
Bon comme d'hab un coup de pub Lisez si vous pouvez les fics d'Amy qui sont geniales mais celles de Miguel et de Ash se valent aussi. En dernier cas celles de Seb et de Serpe. Puis oubliez pas les miennes. 


End file.
